


Reminiscing a Life Lived

by PhantomKeeperQazs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKeeperQazs/pseuds/PhantomKeeperQazs
Summary: Life is a precious thing, one that is often taken for granted. Taking the time to reflect on the life you've lived is important. Harry certainly believed in this as he remembered his chance encounter with a blonde Slytherin to the life they built together.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first edition of I don't know what am I doing on AO3. This is a crossposted story of the same name from fanfiction.net. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Yes, this is my work of fanfiction. I am not stealing this.

Thunder echoed throughout the open field as lightning danced in the dark clouds. The icy rain soaked all that it touched. Blasting winds whipped and lashed at all that dared to stand in its way. Yet, even in such terrible weather, an aging man walked through it. His clothes completely soaked, his white hair plastered to his head. His glasses were covered with so many water droplets that he couldn't even see out of it. Yet, the man let none of this stops him, he simply shuffled through the open field with a small smile on his face. The white mansion from where he came from fell away into the distance.

Soon enough a tree line broke past the horizon. Moving his pace up to a speed walk, the man-made his way to a worn path. Approaching the path, the elder made a beeline for a tall pine tree. Putting his hands on the trunk, his fingers traced the carving he made decades ago.

HP + DG

Forever

Surrounding the words was a heart with an arrow piercing through it.

"To be young again, eh Daph?" the man said given a broken chuckle.

Tears weld up in his emerald eyes as he turned away from the carving. As Harry looked onto the muddy path a smile formed on his face and his eyes became glossy. To the sound of rain hitting the leaves above, Harry made his way down the path. The sound of rain was replaced with laughter as memories filled his vision. His four children were running through the mud. Lillian, his youngest daughter, when she was four dancing in puddles. Noah and Pyxis, his twin sons, wrestling in the mud when they were six. Irene, his firstborn, when she was eight holding up a small toad to Lillian.

Beside him was the love of his life, Daphne Potter nee Greengrass. She was wearing a red overcoat and her blonde hair glistened from the rays of sunlight that snuck past the canopy. To Harry, she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever met. Even when she wore a frown of disapproval from watching their twins take a mud bath. Harry could see her eyes shining with happiness as she scolded the boys.

The memory faded away as Harry came to a stop at the entrance to a clearing. The bright fond smile was replaced with one that spoke of loss and sorrow. His eyes dulled to a dark forest green as they scanned the clearing.

Before him, there was a large willow tree that overlooked a small creek. The rain had stopped, and the few sun rays caused the droplets on the tree to glisten. Harry walked towards the willow tree, parting the leaves to get inside. Tears were running down his face as he touched one of the low hanging branches. His eyes never leaving the tall and proud headstone amongst the roots of the willow. Carved from the whitest marble Harry could get, it read.

Daphne Isabella Potter

Death is not end, but the beginning of a new adventure

June 1980 – October 2190

Harry sat crossed leg as he stared at the headstone. Slowly, Harry reached out and touched the headstone, his vision was filled with the image of him cupping Daphne's face. Not the young daphne from his earlier memory, but an older wiser Daphne, who had pure white hair and many wrinkles. Her eyes still shone a bright sapphire blue, and to Harry, she was still the most beautiful person he had ever met. Her eyes closed for the last time as she whispered her last words to Harry.

"I love you, my brazen seeker."

"And I love you, my golden snitch." Harry choked out as the memory faded away.

Harry sat there, silent, eyes clenched shut. The sounds of the gurgling creek and the gentle drops of the dew filled the area. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes a smile adorning his wrinkled old face.

"Do you remember how we first met?" Harry asked as his voice cracked.

Harry could almost hear her snarky response.

"How could I forget? You saved me from freezing. My hero."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Harry let himself become lost in the memory.


	2. Second Year Surprise Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter, I hope you enjoy!

**Hogwarts: Harry's Second Year**

The sky was a bright blue, the air crisp and cool. The smallest breeze chilled down to the bone. Even so, in a small clearing nestled between the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake a lone Gryffindor student wandered. Harry sighed, and watched as his breath let out a small cloud. Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it towards the sky. Three blue balls of fire flew out of his wand and began to dance around him. Harry let out another sigh as he relaxed his grip on his robes.

The quiet peace was shattered by a loud splash followed by a colorful string of curses that filled the air. A blush came over Harry as he began to walk towards the cursing. Harry let the bluebell spell fade away as he walked through the trees. Coming out from behind a bush, Harry had to look away from the scene before him. Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin known for being emotionless, was soaked to the bone and was spitting mad. As Daphne became more creative with her profanity Harry's blush darken until he cleared his throat.

Daphne, who was in the middle of removing her robe, immediately froze. She looked up to see Harry standing before her and blushing red. Daphne's cheek redden as she watched Harry look anywhere but her. Pulling out her wand she pointed it at Harry. Harry in response held his hand up in surrender. The two stood like that until Daphne broke the silence.

"Can I help you, Potter?" Daphne snapped.

"No, I mean, I heard a splash and some, er, choice words, and I thought I come by and help," Harry said still unable to look at Daphne.

"Look at people when you talk to them Potter," Daphne said with a huff, "and you better not tell a single soul about this. Otherwise, I will make you regret it."

Harry gulped before becoming a bobblehead, "Yes, of course. Not a word." Harry mimed zipping his lips.

Daphne huffed before turning her back towards Harry. Looking over her shoulder she said, "You are free to leave now Potter. As you can see, I am just fine."

Harry paused before speaking, "Are you sure? I can loan you my jumper and robes, so you aren't standing around in wet clothes. 'Specially when it's chilly like this. If that isn't too weird."

Daphne just stared at Harry for a long moment before nodding her head. "Leave your clothes on that rock," Daphne said pointing, "and turn around."

Harry shed his robes and jumper before setting them on the rock. Turning around, Harry walked to the edge of the clearing. As he stood there his eyes widen as an idea came to him and before he knew it, he was trudging through the forest again. Meanwhile, Daphne stripped herself down to her underwear and quickly pulled on Harry's jumper and robe. Thankfully Harry's jumper was baggy and ended at about mid-thigh. Daphne hung her clothes on a dry branch and sat down on the stone, wrapping herself up in Harry's robes. She sat there with her eyes closed before they snapped open and began to scan the clearing.

"Now where did Potter go?" Daphne wondered.

As if summoned, Harry stumbled out of the tree line. Daphne jumped at the sudden entrance before sighing. Harry walked over smiling as he held up two bottles of a golden drink.

"Butterbeer? How did you get a hold of that?" Daphne said taking an offered bottle.

"Perks of being friends with the Weasley Twins," Harry said with a shrug.

Daphne flinched before she carefully opened the bottle and took a sniff of it. Not smelling anything strange she took a sip. Harry's head was tilted as he watched her until he just shrugged and took a sip of his own. When Harry's eyes landed on the hanging clothes, Harry pulled out his wand. Daphne palmed her own wand as she watched Harry point his towards the sky. Once more, small bluebells of fire flew out of Harry's wand. Four of the bells began to dance around Harry and Daphne while two more carefully floated around Daphne's clothes. Daphne watched with wide eyes at the display of magic. With her free hand, she reached out and could feel one of the balls of fire warm it. Between the fire and the drink, Daphne could feel the chill fade away.

The two sat in silence as the soft blue light from the bells flickered over them. Harry had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the warmth of his spell and the butterbeer. Daphne's eyes were wide as she watched the balls of fire floated around her and the clothes. When she looked over to Harry, her eyes widen even more seeing his eyes closed and him relaxed.

"Just how powerful of a wizard are you?" Daphne asked in a whisper.

"Wha-," Harry said as his eyes snapped open, "what are you talking about? I am just a normal average student."

"No normal average student is able to conjure a fireball and just have them float around. Yet you have six floating around, and never have they once come close to burning or singeing us." Daphne said as she glared at Harry.

"Is it really that strange?" Harry sighed before slumping. "Why can't I just be normal?"

"What's so great about being normal?" Daphne said crossing her arms.

"Being normal would mean I didn't have to deal with people constantly staring at me. It would mean I wouldn't have to deal with people feeling they have the right to judge me because I am famous. It would mean people saw me as Harry Potter and not as the bloody boy-who-lived." Harry snapped. "I grew up as a freak, worthless to those who were supposed to be my family. Now, I am still the same freak. Just that people clamor for my attention like it's worth something. I just… I am sorry, you aren't here to listen to my issues."

Daphne watched her eyes wide as she watched Harry curl up and pull himself as close together as possible. Daphne then looked out at the lake, her eyes unfocusing.

"Normal was how everyone would describe me growing up. I didn't stand out, I wasn't special, I was there, I was just normal. I hated being called normal, I hated that everyone would just acknowledge I was there and then ignore me afterward."

Harry stared at Daphne as she to curled up in his robe. When he saw her shiver the bluebells flared up and Harry reached over pulled Daphne into a hug. Daphne tensed at the touch before relaxing. Her eyes closed as she wrapped herself around Harry, letting the warmth wash over her. The two held each other for a long moment before pulling away. The smiles they had shined a little brighter as they looked at each other. The bluebells of fire were much bigger and danced around the two with great energy.

Daphne's eyes drifted to the bluebells and watched with wide eyes and an open mouth as the dance became more complex. Soon the bluebells were forming patterns and shapes that had Daphne smiling as she watched. Harry, however, was busy watching Daphne in the corner of his eye. As if he was conducting an orchestra his wand and hands danced through the air.

Harry's hand slowed to a stop as the bluebells began their casual dance around the two once more. Harry looked over to see the shining light that Daphne's eyes held. The small smile on her lips completed the look of wonder Daphne held.

"That was truly beautiful to watch. How do you do it?" Daphne said turning to look at Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I just felt for my magic and guided it. I find a lot of magic is easier if you just feel for it."

Daphne nodded her head as pulled her lips in lost in thought. After a few moments, she turned to Harry and asked how he was doing on his potions homework. The exaggerated groan Harry let out had Daphne giggling into her hand. So the two talked trading barbs, jokes, and even a little gossip at which both laughed about. The two even got into a friendly argument about who was the best quidditch team. Well more like Daphne ranting why the Montrose Magpies were one of the best teams until on the chaser tried to include the muggle sports football into quidditch. Harry got a particular laugh at how the chaser kicked the snitch towards the seeker which ended up with them losing. However, Harry argued that kicking the ball might be a good passing strategy for chasers to use on the quaffle. The two argued back and forth but both wore a light smile.

A strong gust of cold air blew through the clearing. The bluebells flickered as Harry and Daphne squeezed in together to recapture some warmth.

"I guess it's time to head back to the castle," Harry said slipping down the rock.

"I guess so," Daphne said with a sigh, "meet back here again?"

"Yes, I would like that," Harry said giving Daphne a smile that made her cheeks redden.

"Good, now turn around I need to change."

Harry immediately turned around and stared off into the trees. Daphne just smiled at his back before retrieving her clothes. She grinned as she held her completely dry and warm clothes. Pulling off the jumper and robes and tossing them onto a startled Harry, causing both to laugh, Daphne quickly changed into her clothes as the bluebells continued to dance around the clearing.

Harry turned around at Daphne's signal and walked up to her. In his hands was a small white daisy. Harry tucked her hair and the daisy behind her ear. Daphne was flushed red and her hands were behind her back. But the smile and shine in her eyes told Harry that she liked what he did.

Stepping back Harry played with the hem of his robes.

"Thank you, Daphne. I haven't felt this relaxed in a while," Harry said smiling.

"Thank you, Harry. This has been the most fun I have had in a while too," Daphne said returning a shy smile.

"Friends?" Harry asked holding out his hand to shake.

"Friends," Daphne said smirking before taking his hand and pulling Harry to walk beside her. Daphne let a small blush form as she intertwined her hands with Harry. Harry too was blushing but said nothing as they began to walk out the clearing. The bluebells fading away into the breeze but the warmth never left the two students who walked towards Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the support this story has been shown so far. I hope you will continue to enjoy this.
> 
> Stay safe everyone!
> 
> PK out!


	3. Comforting a Friend

**Potter Manor Forest Clearing: Present Day**

Harry's eyes were a dull green as he pulled out a seed packet. Ripping it open, Harry sprinkled the seeds onto the grass in front of the headstone. With a flick of his wand, Harry watered the little seeds. As if life was on fast forward, sprouts arise from the ground. Leaves unfurled until a small bud formed. Within seconds the bud blooms revealing the white petals of a daisy. As Harry stared at the daisy a little light shone from his eyes once more. With a gentle touch, Harry pet the petals with a fond smile.

"Would you believe me if I told you that was the day I fell for you, Daphne?" Harry said a chuckle that cracked a little. "Second year was rough, being hated for being a parselmouth. Even with Hermione and Ron supporting me, the only time I felt truly relaxed was when we met up in secret." Harry paused before taking a deep breath, "When Hermione got petrified, I was lost, confused, and scared. I didn't know what to do and I think I would have done something truly reckless if it wasn't for you."

**Hogwarts: Harry's Second Year**

Harry hugged his legs to his chest, curling upon himself as he sat in the same clearing that he met Daphne. Fiery bluebells danced around him flickering violently. The heat was scorching, their dance was erratic, they flared more and more as Harry's eyes squeezed shut.

"Harry?"

The soft voice froze the area. The bluebells sputtered out with a loud hiss. As a cold breeze swept away the once scorching heat. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes to see Daphne standing before him. Her eyes were wide, and Harry could see his pain reflecting from them. As Harry uncurled himself, Daphne took three long strides before wrapping Harry in a firm hug.

The tension in Harry faded away as he wrapped his arms around Daphne and curled into her hug. Harry buried his face into her shoulder as silent tears rolled down his face. Not a sound escaped from Harry, not a sob or a sniffle. Daphne said nothing as she gently rubbed his back.

They held on to each other long after Harry's tears had stopped. Harry's hold on Daphne was firm as if she too would leave him if he let go.

"It's all my fault," Harry whispered breaking the silence.

"What is your fault?" Daphne asked in the same soft whisper.

"It's all my fault, I couldn't protect Hermione. If she wasn't my friend, she would never have been petrified. I-" Harry said rambling.

"Harry, Hermione was at risk if she was or wasn't your friend. All muggle-born where." Daphne said cutting Harry off. Her voice firm but gentle.

"I should have protected her better."

"We are students Harry. How could we protect ourselves from a monster our teachers don't know how to fight?"

Harry pulled his head away from Daphne's shoulder to look her in her eyes. The pain shone clearly in Harry's eyes but beyond the pain echoed loneliness, a loneliness that Daphne couldn't imagine.

"I don't care, I don't care about them. I care about you, my friends. I can't lose you. I can't be alone, not again. Not again." Harry broke down once more as tears began to stream down his face.

Daphne said nothing as she pushed Harry's head against her shoulder again. The pain in his eyes hurt her but the absolute fear of being alone that made Harry break, made Daphne angry.

A burning fire sparked within Daphne. A fire lit by a sole desire. A desire to protect a friend who was scared and lonely. Daphne's magic hummed with vigor as she swore to herself to help Harry any way she could.

After all, isn't that what friends do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much shorter chapter then I usually plan. But I couldn't think of a good way to extend this scene nor a better convey the emotions I wanted. It certainly isn't the sweet and cute stuff from the last chapter that is for sure. If you are here for the sweet scenes, I promise more of that is coming. You just have to deal with some of my half baked ideas for these two that show up as well.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you found some enjoyment in this one.
> 
> I hope to see you all again at a later date. Take care!
> 
> Also follow me on twitter at PhantomQazs to get updates on my stories.
> 
> PK out!


	4. Green Summer: Part 1

**Potter Manor Forest Clearing: Present Day**

"Thank you for always being there for me, no matter how much we fought or argued you would never leave my side and for that thank you." Harry bowed his head before the headstone. A single tear rolling down his face. After a moment of silence, Harry once more raised his head, a smile shining from the sunlight. "You were marvelous to watch as you pushed bills and regulations through Wizengamot so that future children never had to experience what we did."

Harry plucked one of the daisies and moved to place it on top of the headstone. The image of Daphne appeared, once more the Daphne with pure white hair and eyes that shined of wisdom. Daphne's smile shined as Harry tucked the daisy behind her ear. Harry shared the same shining smile as the image fell away and the daisy rested on top of the headstone.

"You were so enraged when you learned I had to face a basilisk to save Ginny. I think I developed a fear for the angry Ice Queen." Harry laughed as the image of an angry old Daphne glared at him. "You always hated that title. But you have to admit, it suited you quite well."

The image of Daphne shook her head before fading away leaving Harry sitting before the headstone again. The gurgle of the creek filled the clearing as Harry closed his eyes. Minutes passed until Harry could open his eyes again.

"Our third year was a mess, to say the least. However, there were many moments that still stay with me."

**Summer Before Harry's Third Year**

Harry was dragging his trunk up a dirt path. His eyes glowed an ominous green in the night. His clothes ruffled and his hair worse than usual. Hedwig was sitting on a branch watching Harry.

"Stupid Marge, where does she get off saying that about people she's never met. I would truly hex her if I could, blowing up like a balloon isn't near enough to be punishable," Harry growled before stopping to kick a tree. "Stupid bloody bus and its stupid way of tossing people around."

Hedwig released a loud hoot that made Harry pause. Harry stared up at Hedwig before closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. Opening his eyes, the eerie glow was gone.

"Right, thank you Hedwig. Daphne would kill me for not using her calming techniques," Harry said cracking a wistful smile. With a hoot, Hedwig glided down to Harry's shoulder and perched there. She preened Harry's hair before letting out a squawk and flying back up to the tree branches. Harry chuckled before picking his trunk up again and resumed dragging it.

The rest of the walk was quiet as Harry went deeper into the woods. The chirps of crickets and the calls of other owls sung through the trees. A gentle breeze danced through the path as the moonlight sparkled through the leaves. Harry watched his breath as he trudged down the path, trying to be mindful of taking deeper than normal breaths to calm himself.

Soon Harry felt the gentle hum of magic coming from in front. As Harry drew closer the hum grew louder until Harry could see a black iron gate standing tall at the end of the path. As imposing as the gate was, Harry's eyes were caught onto the figure that was just beyond it. Her blond hair glowed in the moonlight and her blue eyes shined with joy. A grin split her face even if her eyebrow was arched in curiosity.

Harry gave a jaunty two finger salute at Daphne who laughed before pushing the gate open. No words were shared as Daphne walked up to Harry and gave him a hug. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Daphne all the tension he had releasing.

"So why are you out by your front gate so late?" Harry asked breaking the hug.

Daphne raised an eyebrow with narrowed eyes. "I don't think you're in any position to be asking questions, mister. You're the one that showed up at my house in the evening with your trunk."

Harry gave a sheepish chuckle, "True, true, well I'm in the process of running away and was hoping you would have any ideas for where I could stay."

Daphne's face became emotionless causing Harry to give a shrug and smile. Daphne began to massage her temples before looking at Harry with narrowed eyes.

"I swear your half-brained plans are going to be the death of you one day."

"I had a plan. I came to you for a better plan."

Daphne's glare would have killed Harry as she reached up and knocked on Harry's head.

"Sounds hollow, makes sense with ideas like that."

Harry's squawk of protest had Daphne smiling as her glare lessen. She grabbed his arm and began to drag him through the gate. Harry fumbled to grab his trunk as Hedwig flew through the gate as well. Daphne's smile grew seeing the beautiful owl.

"Since it's too late to make you walk back to wherever you came from you will be staying the night," Daphne said as the gates clicked shut.

"What about your parents," Harry said with a tilt of his head.

"They'll be fine with it," Daphne said waving off Harry's concern.

Daphne's pace slowed as they entered a garden. Many of the flowers were closed, but a few glowed underneath the moonlight. One particular plant caught Harry's eyes.

Its white flower hung down from the bush like a trumpet. But the thing that caught Harry's eyes the most was the ice blue glow that surrounded the flowers. Daphne felt Harry stop, following his stare she saw the glowing flower.

"That is a datura plant."

"It's beautiful," Harry said, reaching out to touch it.

Daphne grabbed his hand before lowering it. Intertwining her fingers with his.

"The datura is a poisonous plant. Especially the magical kind."

Harry let out a small chuckle, "Well thanks for stopping me from making a big mistake. If it's so poisonous why do you keep it out in the garden? Why have it in the first place?"

"My family has a long history of cultivating plants, specifically ones for toxins and antidotes. That datura was first planted in the garden a few generations back by one of my granduncles. Why is it in the front garden? He probably found some dark humor in showing off a beautiful but deadly flower," Daphne said with a shrug.

Harry chuckled before giving Daphne's hand a squeeze. "Beautiful and deadly, just like you."

Daphne's cheeks became a pinken as her eyes narrowed. "You think I am deadly?" Daphne said with a voice colder than ice.

"The deadliest, if I had to choose between facing you or the basilisk, I would choose the basilisk again in a heartbeat," Harry said giving Daphne a crooked smile.

"No, you will not mister. I will not have you almost dying on me again." Daphne squeezed Harry's hand. "Though, I am glad you know who is more dangerous."

Harry laughed at Daphne's smug look. Daphne joined his laughter as they restarted their walk through the gardens. They often got distracted by one of the blooming flowers. Daphne especially enjoyed pointing out the ones that were poisonous.

"You never answered my question, about why you were by the gate," Harry said as the two left the garden.

"Oh," Daphne said squeezing Harry's hand, "I'm honestly not sure why I was there myself. It's just, I felt a strange pull to be there." Daphne turned to look at Harry her eyes glowing in the moonbeams. "It's like I knew you were going to be there."

Harry tilted his head, "That's odd, something to worry about?"

"I don't think so, at least not yet. Magic is an odd force. It's been noted in history that many people were in the right place at the right time because of a premonition from magic," Daphne said after a moment of silence.

Harry nodded before his attention was drawn away. The two stood at the steps of an old house that had vines racing up its walls. In the doorway, a couple stood watching Harry and Daphne. The woman had long silky blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She looked very much like an older version of Daphne. The man was broad and stood as tall as his wife. His brown hair was neat and his beard and mustache clean cut. His stormy grey eyes were narrowed and never seemed to leave Harry.

Daphne turned to look at Harry making eye contact. After a moment Harry nodded and the two turned back to the house and closed the distance to Daphne's parents. As they approached, Harry let go of Daphne's hand, the warmth leaving him as he did.

"Mr. Greengrass, it is a pleasure to meet you. Daphne speaks highly of your family history," Harry said.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, I must say I had not known we would have the pleasure of meeting tonight." Mr. Greengrass gave Harry a firm shake. His stormy eyes narrowing at the trunk behind Harry.

"I apologize sir, I had only stopped by to speak to Daphne momentary, but she insisted that I come in."

Mr. Greengrass's eyes shifted to his daughter to see her nod.

"I was not aware the two of you were acquaintances," a soft melodic voice said breaking some of the tension. Daphne's mother watched Harry with the same cold calculating eyes Daphne often had.

"Mrs. Greengrass, it is a pleasure to see where Daphne's beauty and brilliance came from if what she told me is true." Harry kissed the back of Mrs. Greengrass's hand as Daphne had instructed.

"We kept our friendship quite as we felt that dealing with a disrupted school would be too much of a hassle," Daphne said answering for Harry.

Daphne's mother nodded her head.

"Where are you headed, Mr. Potter? It is most unusual for a child to out so late and with your trunk," Mrs. Greengrass said, her eyes still cold.

"I had a bit of a… disagreement with my guardians and felt it was better to leave. I had come to ask Daphne for ideas of where to stay and she insisted for me to stay the night," Harry said with an even tone.

Mrs. Greengrass's eyes met Daphne's before returning to Harry's. Without a word she looked at Mr. Greengrass and gave a stiff nod. Mr. Greengrass's eyes narrowed before slowly nodding.

"Very well, you may stay the night Mr. Potter. It would be wrong of us to send a child out so late. Have you eaten dinner?" Mr. Greengrass said.

A low grumble answered for Harry who turned his head away. His cheeks were red and refused to meet anyone's eyes. Daphne reached over and grabbed his hands once more. Using her thumb, she rubbed small circles on the back of his hand. Harry took a deep breath before turning back to his host and replying with a negative.

The elder couple shared a look at Daphne's action, both with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes.

"Then let our elves wipe something up for you. Daphne, please take Mr. Potter to the family dining room."

"Thank you, father," Daphne said giving a small bow. Harry copied her actions and soon the two were moving through the hallway fingers still interlocked.

"Cyrus, I don't like this," Isabella Greengrass said with a cold glare that causes Cyrus to shiver.

"When morning comes-" Cyrus started.

"Not that, it was something about young Harry. His eyes, when he was walking with Daphne, they were bright and shining. He looked like a young boy. The minute he reached us something changed. Gone the young boy and there stood a broken man. His eyes looked detached and dull even if his smile said something else." Isabella said arching her eyebrow.

Cyrus said nothing for a moment before tilting his head. "Daphne is clearly protective of him. They are also strangely close. Do you think he poisoned her?"

"No, Daphne is diligent and cautious about such things. I trust she is of her own mind. Maybe Hogwarts has simply been harder for her than we thought, and she found solace with him. I do not believe I've seen her smile as much as she had with him."

"One step at a time then. Shall we let him stay for the rest of the summer? Something about him being here doesn't say good guardians."

"I agree, maybe go into the ministry tomorrow and see what you can find out about him?"

000

Harry frowned as the eavesdropping charm faded away. Daphne placed a hand on his as he continued to eat the steak and potatoes he was given.

"I told you they have no problem with you staying," Daphne said giving his hand a small squeeze.

"I know, I know, it's just…" Harry said trailing off.

"I understand."

The two shared a small smile as Harry continued to eat his fill.

000

The sun was just peeking from behind the tree line as Harry made his way down to the garden. Harry found some buds near a fountain and took a seat on a bench. The melody of bird chirps and the gentle trickle of water let Harry zone out as he watched the buds slowly bloom.

Harry jumped when he felt someone sit next to him. He would have fallen off the bench if Daphne had not pulled him back. Harry clutched his chest while giving Daphne a cold glare. Daphne was too busy giggling to care. Once the two calmed down, their attention was drawn back to the blooms.

"Restless night?" Daphne said breaking the silence.

"No, this is just my usual sleeping habit. Normally, I just stay in bed and read or something, but the garden called to me this morning." A sad smile formed as his eyes drifted over the garden. "My aunt made me work in the garden a lot. The only time she did anything was to plant a new flower. If the garden looked even a fraction like this, I don't think I would have minded as much."

Daphne's fists were clenched around her skirt. She took a deep breath before relaxing her grip. "I never had much interest in gardening myself. I enjoy learning our family magic, business, and history more. Astoria though loves to take care of the garden. I know she has her own garden somewhere in the back."

Harry perked up at the mention of Astoria. "Will I meet your sister today?"

"Why would you want to?" Daphne said tilting her head.

"Whenever you speak of her, you always have a smile. At least when she hasn't annoyed you." The small smile Harry gave Daphne made her cheeks pinken. Daphne let out a small huff before crossing her arms.

"I doubt I could keep that little menace away from you once she found out you're here. If you asked, I bet she would love to talk to you about her garden."

Harry nodded his head as his green eyes shined in the sunlight. Daphne turned her attention back towards the gardens. Together they watched the butterflies flutter between the blooms while the bees buzzed around.

000

Harry and Daphne ended up having an early breakfast by themselves before Cyrus and Isabelle had come down to join them. Isabelle told Harry that since he needed a place to stay that their home would be open to him. Harry gave her a sincere smile and thanks. Cyrus bade everyone a good day before leaving. Harry and Daphne shared a look guessing Cyrus's first stop for the day. Astoria did not show up for breakfast apparently having a lie in. Harry and Daphne retreated to the library where they began to work on their summer homework. Harry was especially working hard as he had not started his yet.

The two worked in silence until the library door slammed open and a young brunette in a simple black skirt and red shirt came striding in. Daphne groaned when she saw who it was. Harry just looked on with a raised eyebrow as the girl zeroed in on them.

"Daphne! How could you keep the fact that you're friends with Harry Potter from your dear little sister? Even more, how could you keep the fact you're inviting your boyfriend to stay with us?" Astoria demanded taking a seat at the table.

"He's not my boyfriend and just because you're my sister it doesn't mean you're privy to every little detail of my life." Daphne rolled her eyes and gave an apologetic shrug to Harry who was blushing.

"That's not what mom's saying. But if you say he isn't then maybe he be happy to spend some more time with me. Doesn't that sound nice Harry?" Astoria said fluttering her eyelashes.

As Harry began to stammer while blushing Daphne cut in sharply, "Leave him alone Astoria."

Astoria stopped short and turned to Daphne. The narrowed ice blue eyes of Daphne caused Astoria to raise her hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright, no need to bite my head off."

Daphne sharply nodded before returning to her work. Harry, who still had light pink cheeks, gave Astoria a shrug.

"It's nice to meet you Astoria, Daphne speaks highly of you."

"You mean when she isn't cursing it."

A laugh escaped Harry as Daphne glared at the two. This only resulted in two mischievous smiles being sent her way. Daphne groaned in defeat as Harry and Astoria laughed together. The rest of the morning was spent working on the summer homework, though Astoria grumbled about having the rest of the summer to do it.

Small talk filled the table with Astoria sometimes telling an embarrassing story of Daphne. Such as Daphne's absolute refusal to get dirty being why she was nicknamed princess by her family. Daphne fired back by telling an embarrassing story of when Astoria drank a botched potion that made her spew bubbles every time she talked. The two sisters kept going back and forth. That was until Astoria turned to Harry who was just smiling from watching the two bicker.

"So, what about you Harry, you told us about some of your adventures in Hogwarts. What about before then? Did you do anything cool or embarrassing like tame a hippogriff or fight a dragon?" Astoria grinned while poking Harry on the arm.

Harry instantly flinched back and for a split-second, Astoria could see Harry's eyes wide with fear. Immediately after Harry shut his eyes closed. Daphne reached over and took one of Harry's clenched hands in hers. The action made Harry crack open his eyes. Daphne and Harry shared a long look before Harry started to unclench his fist and open his eyes fully.

Astoria looked between the two, shifting in her seat. Harry's scared look constantly reappearing in her mind.

Harry nodded his head before turning his attention back to Astoria. A forced smile danced on his lips.

"I can think of maybe two stories that would make you laugh." Harry told them of how he got his first letter and how eventually hundreds of letters were coming in that they decided to abandon the house. He also told them about the time he got his cousin stuck in a snake tank. Daphne took great pleasure laughing at Dudley's misfortune. Astoria laughed but it lacked the same joy that she had previously.

When lunch came around the three began to make their way to the family dining room. Daphne took the lead leaving Harry and Astoria to follow. As Daphne stepped past the tall dark oak doors of the library, Astoria closed them with a wave of her wand. Harry jumped back in surprise as the doors shut without a sound.

Harry turned towards Astoria who was shuffling around. Astoria looked up at Harry with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry for bringing up something I shouldn't have Harry. I was out of place too."

"You didn't know, Astoria," Harry said with a soft whisper, "I can't blame you for something you had no idea about. I'm sorry for ruining the mood."

Astoria's eyes widened before they narrowed.

"Idiot, don't apologize for something like that," Astoria said before giving Harry a shoulder bump. "Let's get out of here before Daphne bust doors down thinking I did something to you."

"She's probably already planning how to get rid of your body."

Astoria's laugh was filled with more joy now, "What? My body? I'm her darling sister, she would never do anything to me."

Harry let out a snort, "That isn't what her numerous plans to make you disappear says."

The two laughed as they exited the library to a glaring Daphne.

"Hands on the hips means one of us is dead," Harry stage whispered.

"More like both of us," Astoria whispered back.

Daphne glared at them a moment longer before throwing her hands up in the air and walking away. Harry and Astoria snickered as they followed after Daphne.

000

It had been a week since Harry came to the Greengrass manor. Cyrus had informed Harry that he was not being charged for breaking the statute as the incident is being viewed as accidental magic. Cyrus also mentioned that neither the minister nor Dumbledore knew where Harry was which suited Harry just fine. Isabelle made it clear that Harry was going to stay with them for the rest of the summer which made Harry smile. Daphne smiled as well while Astoria cheered and danced around with Harry in celebration.

Currently, Harry was working outside with Astoria in her private greenhouse. Astoria was quite proud of the magical plants she was raising. In the front half of the greenhouse were the simpler magical flowers. One of Harry's favorite was a tiger lily that purred when its petals were stroked. In the back were the more dangerous plants. Astoria was quite proud of her red flowering datura plant. It was from playing around with the toxins from this plant that she somehow made the bubble spewing potion.

Astoria was showing Harry an old bonsai that Cyrus brought back from Japan. The bonsai had a habit of leaving its pot and walking around when it is uncomfortable.

"This little guy loves to sit in direct sunlight and likes to change pots so it can. That's why there's a few empty pots around for different times of the day," Astoria said softly as she trimmed some of the leaves.

Harry watched Astoria's sluggish movements and unsteady hands. He watched as her eyes seemed to unfocus and bags hung heavy under her eyes.

When Astoria made to stand up, she tripped. Before she could fall Harry was holding her firmly in his arms. Harry said nothing as he guided Astoria outside and sat her down in the shade of the tree. Astoria tried to protest but a glare from the usually easygoing Harry stopped her. She waited underneath the tree as Harry went inside. The gentle breeze and summer warmth lured Astoria to close her eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open a little bit later. She shifted before looking down to find a blanket draped over her. Astoria looked over to see Harry watching her. Astoria blushed as her grey eyes met Harry's emerald eyes that were filled with concern. Without a word, Harry pulled out a pair of butterbeer and handed one to Astoria.

Astoria gave Harry a grateful smile as she opened the butterbeer and took a sip. The two sat in silence as they drank in the shade of the tree. As the bottles laid empty Astoria turned to Harry.

"You're not going to ask?"

"Ask what?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"About why I would trip? Or why I am so tired? Or anything?" Astoria said as her voice started to rise. Her cheeks redden and her hand movements became flustered.

"If you want to tell me, then you will. If you don't want to, then it's not my place to bother you about it. I'll just be more diligent in making sure you don't push yourself."

Astoria stopped and stared. Her smile danced on her lips as it turned to laughter. Harry just stared at her with furrowed brows and a small smile.

"I see why Daph likes you so much. You're so unlike purebloods who would be pestering us for showing even a sliver of weakness," Astoria said once she calmed down. "Thank you, Harry, for being you."

Harry just shrugged, "'Do unto others as you would have them do to you' as the saying goes."

Astoria bumped her shoulder to Harry's causing him to smile. He watched as the joy left her eyes with sorrow taking its place.

"Many, many, generations ago my family was cursed. Cursed for a crime no one remembers anymore. We don't even know who was cursed as it was lost to time. But the blood curse prevailed for many generations until eventually, it ran its course. At least until it came back in the form of me. Every so often I feel weaker, my joints ache, my mind sluggish, my magic feeble. Today, as you probably guessed, is one of those days."

"What does this curse mean for you in the long run?" Harry asked.

"I'll be lucky if I even reach my fifties. Far less if I have any children. But there's been cases where the curse takes us before we even reach majority." Astoria looked out with a wistful smile. "Life's too short to dwell on the negativity of life. We've to make the most of what we've been given."

"I refuse."

Astoria blinked once, twice, thrice before turning to look at Harry.

"What?"

"I refuse." Harry crossed his arms, "I refuse to let you live a life fearing for your future."

"If this is about Daph-"

"This isn't about Daphne. Or winning favor with your family. It's about you, by Merlin, in the small time I've known you I have come to see you as the little sister I always imagined I have. Your kind smile, your mischievous grin, our shared love for treacle tarts. I refuse to lose that, especially to some ancient curse."

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do that hundreds of others couldn't _big brother._ " Astoria crossed her arm even as a smile danced on her lips.

"Hell if I know right now, I just know that I will scour the globe for answers if I had to. Until then, we shall live our lives with no regrets."

"No regrets, huh?" Astoria said in soft whisper. "I like the sound of that. Prepare yourself, I've never had an older brother so I'm going to humiliate you every day for the rest of your life." Astoria grinned at an equally grinning Harry.

"Bring it on."

Astoria smirked before calling the Greengrass family house-elf Mopsey. Astoria whispered something to Mopsey who nodded and disappeared with a crack. Mopsey returned a moment later holding a hairbrush. Astoria grinned as she thanked Mopsey.

Harry took the hairbrush at Astoria's glare as she reached up and undid her hair bun. Shaking her head, her brown hair reached just past her shoulders.

"Well?" Astoria asked with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile.

Harry let out a loud dramatic sigh as he began to brush her hair. Astoria closed her eyes as Harry gently worked through the knots.

Daphne and Isabelle stumbled out of the house. Their hair ruffled and clothes slightly disheveled. They had been out visiting friends and had only just returned home. Upon returning, Mopsey informed them of Astoria's near accident and both rushed off. Seeing Astoria looking peaceful and Harry brushing her hair caused the two elder Greengrass ladies to pause. A small smile broke out past Isabelle's lips as Daphne huffed and crossed her arms.

Daphne marched over to the two. Breaking Astoria and Harry out of their stupor. Before Daphne could say anything, Astoria pulled Daphne down to sit next to her.

"Wha-!"

"Well don't just sit there Harry, brush her hair too." Astoria glared at the wide-eyed boy.

Harry gave Daphne a shrug, "Can't argue with the boss."

Astoria gained a smug look as Harry began to brush Daphne's hair. Any resistance Daphne had melted away as she closed her eyes as well.

Isabelle giggled at the quaint scene before heading back inside. A smile never leaving her lips for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the banter was enjoyable and somewhat entertaining.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope this one brought a smile to your face somehow.
> 
> Take care all of you!
> 
> PK out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer Third Year: Greengrass Manor**

"Stop being such a flobberworm and hurry up already," Daphne said crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"One, that was uncalled for. I am not that boring or pathetic. Two, chill ice princess," Harry said climbing out of a large window and onto the roof.

As a scowl marred Daphne's face she poked Harry's sides. The wide grin Harry gave her just made Daphne roll her eyes and grab his hands. Daphne led Harry across the roof to where a hidden bench stood. With a small tug, Daphne and Harry were sitting shoulder to shoulder. Fingers were intertwined as they sat underneath the stars. Harry looked at Daphne with a raised eyebrow and bemused smile. Daphne rolled eyes before her amused smile softens and her eyes became glassy.

"When I was younger, maybe a little before we found out about Astoria's curse, I snuck out here once in a while to stargaze. When Astoria's curse… when it was confirmed… this became my little safe haven. I'd dream of futures where Astoria was free. Where she could live, be, and do everything she wanted to without fear." Tears welled up in Daphne's eyes before she dabbed them away with her sleeve. Daphne looked at Harry with a sad smile as she took his hand. "Mopsey snuck this bench up here, charming it so I couldn't fall off. As far as I know, he never told my parents about this."

Harry squeezed Daphne's hand drawing a smile from her. With his free hand, Harry reached up and lifted the ends of Daphne's hair into the moonlight a little. Daphne raised an eyebrow at this while an amused shine filled her eyes.

"Sorry, it's just your hair is practically glowing in the moonlight. It reminded me of how muggles would describe elves as beings with long luscious golden hair that shines under light or during magic."

Daphne giggled, "I remember you telling me about them. I'm glad you think my hair is that nice. I may have the hair; I sadly don't have such pointed ears." Daphne flicked the tip of her ears as a grin crossed her face. "What do you think, Harry? Think I could pull off pointed ears?"

"Is that a trick question? You'd look good wearing literal dung. I'm sure pointed ears won't even be a challenge for you."

Daphne's nose scrunched up as pushed Harry. "That's disgusting, I swear if you ever try something to prove that I will kill you." Daphne shivered as she leaned against Harry. Harry just laughed as he wrapped an arm around Daphne and turned his attention to the stars.

A full moon bathed the world with its light. The stars shined clearly, twinkling without a care. A gentle breeze brushed the pair carrying the faint songs of crickets and birds. Harry's attention was then caught by the twinkling lights of the Greengrass gardens. The glowing flowers seemed to twinkle in time to the stars in the sky.

"Your garden is lovely, it's as if stars fell down from the sky just to take residence on your land," Harry said causing Daphne to almost preen at his words. Harry's wonder-filled eyes soften until sorrow sat beneath the surface. "I'd rarely saw the night sky as a child. Streetlights and cloudy skies normally blocked it the few times I was out. But those rare moments, those one in a million moments, the stars filled me with wonder and hope. Dreams of my parents alive and loving filled my head. A wish for siblings that would play with me, so I wouldn't be alone. A desire to have a home."

Daphne wrapped her arms around Harry; her tears soaking into his shirt. Harry returned the hug, resting his head on her shoulder. A smile still on his face even as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I know, what a sob story," Harry said drawing a watery giggle from Daphne. "But ever since I learned about magic, my life has been looking up. I made my first friends; I found a home in Hogwarts. There are people that see me for me… And I met you." Daphne pulled away; her blue eyes shined with an emotion Harry couldn't tell at the time. Harry gave her his best appreciative smile. "Meeting you, the real you, that is something I would forever be grateful for."

"I have to say the same about meeting you," Daphne said with a wide smile. "It was surprisingly easy to lower my guard around you. To stop wearing that mask of emotionless. You are too sincere in your emotions… and I admire that."

A smile grew on Harry's face as he squeezed Daphne's hands. Her blue eyes glowed in the moonlight, like ice reflecting light. For a few moments, they stared into each other's eyes, lost to the world.

They jumped as a minor crack sounded from behind them. Looking behind, they could see Mopsey staring at them with hands-on his hips. The intense look in Mopsey's eyes caused a shiver down Harry's spine. Daphne just giggled as she stood, pulling Harry up too. Daphne quickly wrapped Harry in a hug, one Harry returned, before pulling back and dragging him to the window they climbed through. Harry looked out at the night sky and glowing garden one last time with shining eyes before following Daphne with a small smile on his face.

000

It was late morning and Harry was following Astoria as they headed towards the greenhouses. As they were walking down the main hallway, the fireplace roared to life. With the grace of a newborn foal, a short-haired brunette stumbled out of the green flames and slammed into Harry. Crashing into the ground with a loud thud, the flames sputtered out while Astoria tried to muffle her laugh. Harry opened his eyes to see the confused green eyes of his assailant.

"It seems that Tracey has really _fallen_ for you, Harry," Astoria said between her laughter.

A groan escaped from Harry while Tracey shot off blushing bright red. By the time Harry pushed himself up and straighten himself, Tracey was staring adamantly at the floor while her hands fidgeted behind her.

"Tracey!" A voice called from behind the pair.

Daphne strode forward and wrapped Tracey in a tight hug. Tracey quickly returned the hug, her eyes finally drifting towards Harry and up to his scar.

Daphne pulled back and let out a small laugh at Tracey's quirked eyebrows and sheepish smile.

"Yes, that is Harry Potter, and yes you did just _fall_ for him," Daphne said with a grin.

"Daph!" Tracey said as Daphne's laugh followed by Astoria's began to echo in the hallway.

Catching Tracey's eyes, Harry gave a sheepish smile and a shrug.

"It's nice to meet you, Tracey. I'm glad that I'm not the only one who has trouble with the floo." Harry said holding out his hand.

"Ah, yeah. Normally I'm fine but well that happened," Tracey said with a nervous laugh. "I wasn't expecting to meet a celebrity here," Tracey said taking Harry's hand and shaking it.

"Please don't treat me like I'm famous. I rather dislike it. Besides we're all friends here."

Tracey gave a warm smile before she turned on Daphne and began to drag the giggling girl out of the room. Harry could see Tracey's cheeks were pink as they left the room.

"Well, that happened," Harry stated with a sigh.

Astoria snickered before getting behind Harry and pushing him out towards the back. Harry just smiled as he let Astoria push him.

000

**Potter Manor Forest Clearing: Present Day**

Harry let a grin cross his face. "Tracey, how I miss her. Once she got over her embarrassment, she quickly showed her witty humor and love for quidditch. And she said you were the one to blame for that." A chuckle escaped from Harry as he ran a hand through his wet white hair.

"You always got angry when Tracey told the story of how you delved into quidditch so you could better socialize and how to she became a quidditch enthusiast because she wanted to be your friend. It's always amusing how you two went from couldn't care less to enthusiast simply because you wanted to be friends with each other. And for the record Daph, Puddlemere United is better than Montrose Magpies no matter what you say."

Harry let out a deep sigh as he leaned back onto his hands. Beads of water rolled down this face while he stared up at the glittering branches of the willow tree. One hand came up and rubbed a very faded lightning bolt scar. The scar itself was nothing more than a light discoloration compared to its former angry red it was in the past.

"Living with you and your family that summer helped a lot. You welcomed me into your home and made me feel welcomed. You gave me something to fight for, something to live for," Harry said as looked back at the headstone.

000

**Summer Third Year: Greengrass Manor**

Harry watched the stars twinkle overhead while the moon was nowhere to be seen. The creak of a window opening drew Harry's attention to Astoria who was now opening a crate. Her grey eyes sparkled with starlight while her smile caused Harry to smile. A loud yawn escaped Harry causing Astoria to snap her head towards him and glare.

"If you're so tired please feel free to go to sleep," Astoria rolled her eyes before returning to work.

"You're the one who dragged me out here. I don't need you getting shirty with me."

Astoria scoffed, "'Dragged you out here' my arse. I just told you what I planned to do, and you volunteered to stay with me."

"Details, details, besides everyone else looked ready to argue against you doing this. Less stress for everyone involved this way." Harry said walking next to Astoria. He moved the pots and bucket of soil to the worktable while Astoria prepared a bunch of seeds. They worked in silence before pausing to watch Hedwig soar by the greenhouse and perch on a post.

"Harry, thank you," Astoria said her eyes still on the snowy owl.

"What for?" Harry asked watching Hedwig take off once more.

"For being here, for not babying me like my family. I love them but sometimes they are just so." Astoria said before growling.

Harry wrapped an arm around Astoria's shoulder causing her to sigh and relax.

"I understand Stori. I understand. And think nothing of it," Harry said giving Astoria a squeeze. "Now let's get these morning glories planted so we can get some sleep."

Astoria nodded her head with a smile as the two began to plant. They worked for a little before Harry nudged Astoria.

"So why must we plant these seeds tonight?" Harry asked working on another pot.

"It's important to plant any night-blooming flower on the night of the new moon. It's not quite clear why, but the magical and mundane properties of these plants seem to be stronger than if they were planted at any other time."

"I guess astronomy is more important than I thought," Harry said moving the finished pots to a wall while Astoria took a seat.

"Astronomy is important when dealing with a lot of magic. Herbology and potions being the main reasons why students take N.E.W.T. Astronomy. But astronomy also plays a large role in rituals and higher-level magic. Curse breaking, healing, complicated transfiguration, and enchanting are affected by the positions of the celestial bodies." Astoria said playing with a lock of her hair. "In the ancient days where deities still walked the earth. It was said they drew their powers from the stars. Of course, no one knows if this is true, but wizards are superstitious, and many have been proven wrong for going against ancient traditions."

Harry nodded his head as he took a seat next to Astoria. With a small crack, a tray with two cups of tea appeared before them. Each took a cup and sat in silence listening to the world around them. The gentle whisper of the wind sneaking through the window. The soft purring of the tiger lilies. The odd ruffling of leaves from the bonsai. Astoria set down her empty cup onto the tray before turning towards Harry.

"Harry, I am sorry if this is rude, but it's been bothering me… What was your childhood like?"

Harry came to an abrupt halt as his eyes unfocused. For a long moment, Harry sat there unmoving with his cup halfway to his lips.

"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked causing Astoria to finally look at him.

"I… I remember what happened when I asked you the first time we met. Sometimes I just wonder what would cause someone so kind and thoughtful to act like that."

Silence hung in the air while Harry stared at Astoria with unfocused eyes. Astoria looked away again unable to stand his gaze.

"My childhood was not much of one," Harry said catching Astoria's eyes once more. "My earliest memory is staring into the darkness of my broom cupboard that I called my bedroom."

Astoria gasped as the dam seemed to break and Harry began to tell more and more of his early childhood. The constant cleaning, scrubbing the floors, dusting the shelves, washing the dishes, and weeding the garden. Harry spoke of how that was his everyday routine until he began school. It was just the hour before Harry was taken to school that he learned his name was not Freak but Harry Potter. Harry talked about how he was forced to wear oversized hand me downs from his cousins. He talked about being forced to cook for his 'family' while only getting tiny portions of his work. Harry whispered words of jealousy when he watched other children with loving parents and siblings. Astoria stared at how broken Harry's eyes were as he talked about being alone for most of his life.

The second Harry stopped talking Astoria jumped into his lap and hugged him tight. Harry simply began to rub her back as he tried to blink out the tears in his own eyes. Astoria clung onto Harry as she sniffled a little. They sat like that for a few minutes until Astoria pulled back. Her grey eyes seemed to glow as she stared into Harry's eyes.

"You are never ever going back there. Does Daphne know? How could she let you go back there?" Astoria poked Harry hard in the chest with each sentence.

"Okay, okay, Daphne made it clear I'm never going back. I just needed to get some of my stuff that I left there. And yes, Daphne does know everything I told you. Funny enough you both reacted the same way." Harry chuckled before wiping some of the tear streaks from Astoria's face.

"How could someone so stupidly sweet grow up like that," Astoria said as her anger left her and she hugged Harry once more.

"I declared to myself that I would be everything they weren't. Not that it matters anymore, I got Hogwarts, Gryffindor, my friends. I also have you and Daphne." Harry said squeezing Astoria a little. "And your parents to by extension. Living here with all of you this summer has been a dream. A wonderful dream."

They sat like that for a few moments before the crack of the disappearing tray broke the moment. Astoria quickly hopped off Harry while a loud yawn overcame her. Harry also let loose a yawn causing both of them to laugh. A small smile dawned their faces as they walked side by side towards their rooms.

000

Harry was pushing a trolly with his and Astoria's trunk next to Daphne who had a trolly with her's and Tracey's. Isabella Greengrass walked behind the four as they made their way to platform 9 ¾.

"Come on Harry, we should jump over to platform 12 ⅛ and take the train to France." Astoria tugged on Harry's arm pointing at the pillar that hid the magical entrance. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left it at school." Harry deadpanned causing Astoria to pout.

Tracey chuckled while Daphne's shoulder shook a little. Harry frowned as he watched Daphne with her icy mask. He missed her smile and how eyes would shine when she was happy. Watching the flaunted "Ice Queen" Daphne made Harry uneasy even if he knew it was only a mask.

The group crossed over to the magical side to see it practically empty.

"Just as planned," Isabella said scanning the empty platform. "Take care my dears, behave yourself, and stay safe. Those dementors will be no joke, I still can not believe Minister Fudge thought they were appropriate to be around children." Isabella gave each of the children hugs. When she hugged Harry she also gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I hope to see what embroideries you come up with Harry. You're so much better with a needle than my daughters."

Harry blushed while Astoria and Daphne protested. Isabella just gave her daughters a dismissive smile before waving them off. The Greengrass daughters huffed before taking the trollies down to the back of the train. More accurately, Astoria was pushing Harry who was pushing the trolly.

Harry helped take all of the trunks up onto the train before taking the last compartment for himself. Daphne, Astoria, and Tracey took the second to last compartment. The small group arrived extra early as such Harry took this opportunity to doze off.

He jumped awake feeling someone bump into him. His eyes and wand were quickly aimed at a blonde with silvery eyes. Harry blinked before lowering his wand, the girls strange uncaring yet happy smile made him think that she was harmless.

"Ah sorry about that, instincts got the better of me," Harry said giving her a sheepish smile.

"It's quite alright Harry Potter, I didn't mean to wake you from your nap." The strange girl pulled out a magazine and held it upside down.

Harry stared for a few moments before tilting his head to the side. His eyes brows scrunched up as he read the magazine's title, The Quibbler.

"Not to be rude, but may I ask who are you?" Harry said breaking the silence.

Luna jumped as she looked over her magazine. Her wide eyes shined with emotions that Harry couldn't read. She lowered her magazine and gave a wide smile.

"I am Luna Lovegood, but you may call me Loony as others do," Luna said her smile becoming strained at the end.

"I stick with just Luna, Loony seems a bit mean to call a friend," Harry said causing Luna's eyes to widen slightly.

"Friends? You consider us friends?"

Harry gave a resolute nod. Which caused Luna to beam with happiness. She quickly began to babble about magical creatures, ones Harry had never heard of before. They talked as the platform went from empty to bustling. Luna was now sitting next to him showing the rune puzzles in The Quibbler and was teaching Harry some of the more obscure runes.

They were interrupted by the door to the compartment being slammed open. A bushy brown haired missile slammed into Harry and wrapped him in a tight hug. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around the person as a redhead popped into view behind the bushy hair.

Harry smiled seeing his friends once more. Ron returned the smile while his shoulders seemed to slump a little. Hermione finally released Harry and pulled away to examine him. Her eyes scrutinized every inch of Harry before narrowing.

"You look better than normal. Your skin is tanner, your face is fuller, and you feel less like bones. Good, at least while you were worrying us all to death you took care of yourself."

Harry flinched at Hermione's words though he gave a warm smile.

"It's good to see you, Hermione. It's been one of the best summers of my life. And I promise I was completely safe the entire time I was missing. After all, what better way to stay safe is to have no one know where you were?"

Hermione scoffed, "Don't try and act like disappearing was a responsible and appropriate response to stay safe. Mrs. Weasley was worried sick about you. Not to mention Professor Dumbledore and our other teachers. Apparently, Professor Dumbledore put out a call to a lot of old friends to look for you the minute they realized you were missing."

"Yeah mate, mom constantly badgered us for information. Even after we told her you were fine but being stubborn about revealing your location." Ron shook his head and crossed his arms. "The twins wanted to congratulate you for all the chaos you caused. They think of this as your greatest prank yet."

Harry laughed causing Hermione to glare again.

"Harry this is no laughing matter," Hermione said crossing her arms with a huff.

"Sorry sorry, I promise to explain everything as soon as one of you shut the door."

"I guess I shall find a new place to hide away from wrackspurts," Luna said standing up.

"You can stay around if you want Luna, I don't telling you as well," Harry said giving Luna a warm smile. Luna paused at the door but before she said anything Ron laughed.

"It's not anyone would believe the words of Loony if she decided to spread around such information," Ron said before all the hairs on the back of his neck rose.

The air in the compartment became stifling. Everyone's hair stood on end but everyone's attention was focused on one thing. A dark green glow came from Harry's eyes as he glared down Ron.

"Ron, that was uncalled for and rude. Apologize." Harry's voice was colder than ice causing Ron to gulp.

He turned to Luna and flushed red, "I am sorry Luna the nickname and insults were rude of me."

The air returned to normal and the glow around Harry's eyes faded away. Hermione looked at Harry with an odd look on her face. Luna smiled before taking a seat next to Harry once more. Harry just sighed before pulling out his wand and traced it on the compartment doors. A green magic circle appeared.

"Harry you can't be using magic outside of Hogwarts! You don't want to get expelled do you?" Hermione said in a high pitch voice.

"Relax Hermione, I learned that the ministry can't actually tell who is using magic in any one area. They can only detect magic in general and since there are adults on this train we are safe. At least as long as no prefect gets us into trouble," Harry said tucking his wand.

Hermione froze before she turned to Ron.

Ron simply nodded his head, "Yeah what Harry saying is true. It's up to our parents to enforce the no magic ban. Of course, some families just act as if the ban doesn't pertain to them."

Hermione began to mutter to herself before stopping short. She turned back to Harry,

"What kind of magic was that? That didn't look like anything I recognized was that something you learned while in hiding? Could you teach me?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

Harry smiled at Hermione's enthusiasm, "Yeah, I did learn it where I was. But I can't teach it to you."

"What? Why?" Hermione said getting angry.

"Because what I used is considered family magic. And it's not my family magic so I can't just teach you."

"Hold up, you stayed up with a family who was willing to teach you their family magic." Ron's eyes were wide and his mouth ajar. Luna's own head was tilted to the side as she stared at the door. Hermione stared at Harry with narrowed eyes before she nodded.

"Please just explain your summer. It certainly seems more interesting then you let on." Hermione said crossing her arms.

So Harry began his story. He spoke of how Marge insulted her parents and his magic flared causing her to blow up like a balloon. Harry spoke about gathering all of his stuff and leaving the house and summoning the knight bus. Harry agonized about how terrible the ride was which got Ron and Luna to agree with him. Harry then spoke about arriving at his friend's house in the evening.

"Harry you're skirting the topic. Who did you stay with?" Hermione said.

"Daphne Greengrass, I stayed with Daphne Greengrass and her family."

The silence was heavy in the compartment. Ron looked at him with like he had a second head. While Hermione's brain seemed to have melted. Luna was just nodding to herself with her usual smile.

"Since when have you and Greengrass been friends?" Ron asked.

"Since last year sometime around the end of October," Harry said with a shrug.

"And you never thought to tell us," Hermione said in a soft voice.

"It just never came up nor did it seem like a big issue. We had bigger concerns to worry about."

Hermione and Ron paused for a moment before they gave a nod.

"You positive Greengrass hasn't cast a spell or poisoned you with something?" Ron said.

Harry chuckled, "Funny you ask that. Daphne's parents wondered the same thing when we first met."

"Why don't you tell us more about your summer with them, Harry," Luna said giving Harry a warm smile.

Harry grinned as he began to recall the Greengrass gardens. He talked about the glowing flowers and how he and Daphne would take walks in the garden talking about how the plants could be used in potions. Harry's eyes soften as he spoke about Astoria. The cool plants that Astoria grew in her greenhouse were the main memories. An exasperated sigh escaped from Harry as he talked about Astoria forcing him to brush her hair every night. Hermione gave Harry an odd look along with Ron. Luna just giggled trying to use a hand to hide it.

Reaching into his trunk, Harry pulled out an incomplete Gryffindor lion embroidery that he was working on. Ron teased him about it being a girly skill that caused Hermione to slap him in the shoulder. Luna examined the work before asking if Harry would be willing to help her make something. Harry smiled and agreed while Hermione took her turn to examine the work. She returned the work saying the stitching really looked well done. Harry beamed with pride as he explained that Mrs. Greengrass taught him about stitching and how to embroider.

Harry also pulled out an incomplete red scarf that he was working on. Hermione bounced in her seat and started to ramble about knitting techniques and works she knitted in the past. Ron just groaned listening to them while Luna talked about how clothes made of goat wool would ward away ruffleborgs. Hermione had open her mouth to say something but Harry simply pulled out a large book that caught Hermione's attention. Harry handed the tome to Hermione explaining that Mr. Greengrass taught him a lot about the history of the magical world that Binns never covers. From the ancient eras to modern magical world history. The tome he handed over was a copy of the one Mr. Greengrass pointed him to. Hermione squealed as she jumped into reading the book. She just curled herself into a ball and leaned against Ron who just rolled his eyes and pulled out a gobstone set. Harry smiled as he and Ron played with Luna switching in every so often.

The four enjoyed the peaceful train ride. Taking pleasure in being surrounded by friends. That quiet moment was ruined as the sky became dark outside and the train began to slow. A coldness filled the air that had everyone in the compartment on edge.

A knocking at the door caused everyone to jump as Harry got up to open it. Hermione, Ron, and Luna stood ready with their wands drawn. Harry just smiled as he opened the door. Daphne, Astoria, Tracey, and an unknown boy stood standing at the door. Harry stepped aside letting Daphne and friends enter. Daphne raised her wand and with a few sweeping gestures, the compartment grew to accommodate everyone.

"Something boarded the train and whatever it is feels dark," Daphne said in an even voice. Though Harry could see her eyes shine with fear.

Frost began to form on the windows, Harry shivered as he felt his magic waver. Astoria latched on to Harry's arm. A whimper escaped her as her eyes clenched shut. Harry felt his magic waver more as memories of loneliness and pain began to surface again. Harry gritted his teeth as he saw his friends shivering.

The sounds of doors opening and closing seemed to echo across down the still train. The chilling magic seemed to focus in on their compartment. A large bluebell flared to life as it floated next to the door as the students huddled by the window trying to draw comfort being close together.

The bluebell flickered as a shadow appeared and the door began to rattle. Harry stared at the shadow with gritted teeth as he hugged a silently crying Astoria. Daphne tried to keep her wand pointed at the door as her magic kept the door shut. Then it felt as if the world froze, Harry's and Daphne's magic shattered as the door was forced open. A dark looming shadow floated in the doorway. Flashes of painful memories filled Harry's mind as he watched the shadow close in. Harry tried to move, tried to raise his wand but as the shadow grew larger Harry could do nothing but stare.

A scream filled his head, a pleading voice. The flash of green light and triumphant crackle. A vision formed, a memory.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" A red-haired woman begged standing arms spread wide in front of him.

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now." A cold silky voice said from the shadows.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead. " The woman begged once more. The shadow only answered with a cackle. "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "

A scream, a begging scream, "Harry!" Before silenced by a green light.

The silky voice spoke once more, "Immortality will be mine with your death!"

Green light filled his vision as his forehead throbbed with pain and the world faded to black.

"Harry! Harry! Please wake up Harry!" A panicked voice said breaking through the darkness. "Please, don't leave me, Harry." A soft whispered now, one filled with pain. The voice was familiar… Daphne! It was Daphne's voice she's in pain.

With that thought, Harry fought against the darkness. His magic surged through his throbbing body. His forehead, no his scar screamed in agony. A strong smell filled his nose that made him scrunched it up.

"Harry! Oh, Harry!" Daphne said before Harry could feel something warm press against him. With much willpower, Harry cracked an eye open before clenching it shut. The world almost seemed too bright after nothing but darkness. Harry's eyes fluttered opened when the sound of sobbing reached his ears.

Harry stared up at the roof of the compartment. Frost was all over the metal and glass but was now dripping down onto him. Sobbing snapped Harry's attention to the blonde crying on his chest. Harry tried to move his arms only to realize they were wrapped around something. No someone, a brunette laid in his arms unmoving. His magic surged once more, pain wreaked through his body as Harry shifted.

"Daphne," Harry croaked causing said girl to look at him. Tears stained her face as her snot dripped from her nose. Harry's heart wretched at how broken she looked yet her eyes shined with joy at least. "Daphne… Stori?" Harry coughed as pain filled his throat.

"Astoria… she's alive, she's alive. You kept her safe, you idiot. You shielded her somehow, but she's unconscious right now. The dementor's magic was too stressful for her." Daphne wiped away some of her tears and snot.

Harry let a sigh escape him as he laid his head back down. His eyes wandered the compartment to see how his friends were holding up. In one corner Hermione and Luna were holding each other, both girls were pale but Luna looked almost white. Harry's eyes looked over to the other side to see Ron, Tracey, and the unknown boy sitting together. They were squeezed together, looking uncomfortable but they didn't make any moves to change that.

A sweet scent drew Harry's attention back to Daphne who was waving a piece of chocolate underneath his nose. Harry blinked before opening his mouth, Daphne placed the piece in his mouth allowing him to chew on it. Warmth began to fill him as Harry continued lying there.

"The chocolate may have been sweet but watching you two is going to give me diabetes," Tracey said before giggling. Ron and the boy let out a chuckle as Hermione and Luna giggled as well.

"Shut up," Daphne said blushing red.

Harry just smiled as he closed his eyes and enjoyed listening to the teasing Daphne got.

000

**Potter Manor Forest Clearing: Present Day**

Harry's fist clenched his shirt as a rage-filled scowl marred his face.

"Dementors," Harry spat, "demons from the very pits of Hades. It took weeks for Astoria to recover from that. Her magic was feeble, her eyes seemed hollow, and her bright outlook was gone. She returned to normal but I can't say that I didn't take great pleasure trying to burn one of the creatures alive when they wandered too close. Mom and dad were livid when they found out what happened. They along with Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Zabini practically stormed the ministry and demanded those creatures gone and Fudge to leave the office. I hated to hear that due to some political shenanigans Fudge managed to stay in office but forced to pay compensation to all parties involved. Those dementors still haunted the grounds but at least Aurors were deployed to keep those monsters in line."

Harry paused as he felt his magic flaring violently. With a long exhale, Harry's magic returned to its normal resting state.

"From what was the best summer of life ended in the worst way possible. And there was still more to come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, Harry is referring to Isabella and Cyrus as mom and dad.
> 
> And that brings an end to this little summer arc. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've been fighting with some of these scenes to get them right.
> 
> I hope you all are doing well and please take care of yourselves! 
> 
> PK OUT!


	6. Patronus

**Third Year, October 31**

It was a calm morning, sunbeams shined through the open window. A gentle breeze carrying the sounds of Hogsmeade floated through the infirmary. In the middle of the infirmary, three students sat on a bed. Harry was brushing Astoria's hair all while trying to sing some song. Astoria was giggling along with Daphne at Harry's off tone voice. Harry gave an exaggerated bow to the sound of applause from Daphne and Astoria as his singing came to an end. After sharing an eye roll with Daphne, Astoria returned to braiding her sister's hair. Astoria's hands shook as she slowly braided occasionally pulling too hard. Yet, Daphne never flinched nor say anything to give the impression of pain.

The trio fell into a companionable silence. A frown formed on Astoria's face before she let her shaking hands drop to her lap.

"Why are you two here? Shouldn't you be in Hogsmeade having fun and drinking butterbeer?" Astoria said, causing Daphne to turn around and Harry to stop brushing.

"We want to be with you, Stori," Harry said, setting the brush on a bedside table. "Besides I never got my permission slip signed."

"Then just sneak out and meet Daphne there. You got that fancy invisibility cloak. Take Daphne on a nice date. Or just ask mom and dad to sign it, then take Daphne out."

"You seem really interested in my love life Astoria. Should I be worried?" Daphne said dryly as Astoria stuck her tongue out. "And you know that mom and dad are not Harry's guardians, yet. Regardless of that, even if we could go, we both would rather spend our weekend with you."

"You're both idiots, I want to live my life vicariously through you. I want you to go out and get in trouble then tell me about it. Why do you enjoy doing such boring things?" Astoria said, crossing her arms.

"I would regret not spending time with you more than I would going out," Harry said softly. "No regrets, remember."

Astoria pouted as she looked at Harry before sighing and flopping onto the bed. A grin crossed Astoria's face as she looked up at Harry's wide eyes. Astoria's grin widened when she turned her head to see Daphne glaring at her. Shifting around a little, Astoria enjoyed the warmth of resting her head on Harry's lap.

"This is quite comfy, Daphne. You're missing out on not doing this more." Astoria's grin widened as Daphne's eyes twitched.

"Oh stop teasing Daphne, she's jealous enough that you beat her to it," Harry said as amusement seeped from his voice. That amusement turned to laughter as Daphne tossed her hands up into the air muttering about evil sisters. Astoria was giggling away causing a sad smile to form on Harry's face. The same smile sat on Daphne's face as well.

A yawn escaped from Astoria as she got over her bout of giggles. Her eyes drifted close as she felt someone begin to pet her head. A smile formed on her face as her breathing evened out.

Daphne smiled as she moved so she was back to back with Harry. Leaning against him Daphne let her head rest on his shoulder smiling at Harry's glassy-eyed focus.

"Should I be jealous of my sister now?" Daphne said, causing Harry's focus to jump to her.

"What can I say? Astoria could charm the dead to serve her," Harry said with a chuckle. Daphne laughed a little as well.

They sat together in silence. The ambiance of the Hospital wing luring them to a peaceful state. The soft fragrance of flowers and herbs filled the hall. The gentle chime of a clock from Madam Ponphrey's office. Daphne felt her eyelids grow heavy as Harry's body heat drew her in.

000

Harry's eyes drifted open as faint murmurings reached his ears. Opening his eyes he saw Isabella and Cyrus sitting in some chairs talking. Harry tilted his head a little to see Daphne had fallen asleep against him. A little bit of drool had escaped her lips causing Harry to smile.

"Hello Harry, comfortable?" Cyrus said, drawing Harry's attention. Cyrus had a teasing smile that peeked through his beard.

"One can't complain about being used as a pillow by two very beautiful ladies," Harry whispered with a mischievous smile.

A quiet laugh escaped from Isabella, "What a charmer, you could learn a thing or two from Harry dear."

Cyrus gave Isabella a betrayed look causing Harry and Isabella to laugh. Harry felt Astoria and Daphne stir. Astoria was the first one to open her eyes, everyone went quiet as they watched her rub the sleep from her eyes and sit up. A loud yawn escaped from Astoria as she stretched. When she opened her eyes she saw everyone but Daphne looking at her.

"What'chu staring at? Did I drool or something?" Astoria said, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"No, just wanted to see how you were feeling?" Harry said causing Astoria to pout.

"I'm fine, you worry too much." Astoria just pouted more when no one denied it.

Harry tried to look at Daphne but found that she had buried her face into his neck. Harry reached behind him and poked her but Daphne simply tried to bury her face further into Harry's neck. He could feel her breath tickle his skin as she murmured about wanting five more minutes.

"So when's the wedding, Daphne?" Astoria said before laughing.

"Five years," Daphne murmured.

A deep blush covered Harry's face while Astoria and Isabella giggled. Cyrus's face was a stoic neutral except for the occasional twitch of the eye. Daphne's eyes finally snapped open as she flushed red. Daphne shot away from Harry almost falling off the bed when she realized how she was positioned and what she said.

Astoria laughed loudly as she watched her sister fall over herself trying to sputter out an explanation. Cyrus gave up on his neutral face as he allowed a soft smile as he watched the teens. Isabella was giggling as her eyes shone with mirth.

"That was mean Astoria," Daphne said as she crossed her arms. While Daphne may have an angry scowl, Harry could see her eyes shining with joy as she watched a laughing Astoria.

Cyrus coughed causing everyone to look at him. Before him was a large stone bowl on a pedestal. A silverish white liquid swirled around with a faint glow.

"The family pensive!" Daphne said as she crawled across the bed to lean over it.

Astoria was similarly intrigued as she too leaned over it. Harry sat back his eyebrows furrowed. Isabelle gave Harry a kind smile as she touched the tip of her wand to her temple. Moving the wand away the same silvery-white liquid followed the wand until it was dropped into the bowel. Harry watched as the runes along the edges of the bowel glowed a faint silver light.

"This Harry is a pensive. It is used to view memories that have been placed in the bowel, as you saw Isabella do," Cyrus said, tapping the pensive.

"Now, just put your finger in and enjoy the memory."

Daphne and Astoria didn't hesitate while Harry quickly followed. Cyrus and Isabella just leaned back and began to talk.

000

Isabella Greengrass watched the crowd of people shuffle and murmur to themselves. The echo of two pissed off mothers bounced around the Ministry Atrium. Isabella let out a small smile at the dressing down Minister Fudge was receiving. She felt Cyrus brush her arm as he strode past her. A shiver ran up Isabella's spine as she felt Cyrus release his magic.

Flames flickered, frost grew, and icicles dangled from the ceiling. The crowd in front of Cyrus parted so fast they were tripping all over themselves. With each step that Cyrus took frost danced out to cover the floor. Isabella waved her wand over herself making her invisible and she slipped into the crowd. Isabella let her own magic loose creating a chilling breeze to wash over all that she passed.

Soon Isabella was standing just a little behind Minister Fudge who's attention was on Cyrus. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Zabini had backed off from the scolding they were giving Minister Fudge. Cyrus's normally grey eyes were now an icy blue. His brown hair was tipped with frost. Isabella heard Fudge gulp as Cyrus took a single step forward. With a hidden grin, Isabella let a cold win wash over the minister causing him to reach up and clutch his hat to his chest.

"M-Mr. G-Greengrass, h-how may I-I help you to-today." Minister Fudge shook like a leaf as Cyrus stared him down.

"I, Cyrus Darius Greengrass, head of the Greengrass family, have come to demand reparations from the ministry for the attack against my daughters." Cyrus icy whispered cut through the silence causing all watching to flinch.

"N-n-now Mr. G-G-Greengrass, I-I am sure we can c-c-come to an u-understanding," Minister Fudge said as he wrung his bowler hat. Cyrus's eyes widened as his icy blue eyes glowed a darker stormier grey.

"There is no 'understanding.' My family was attacked due to actions carried out by your Ministry. My daughter now lays bedridden from nearly having her soul devoured. Only by a miracle does she still have her soul." Cyrus stepped closer to Fudge who shrank in on himself. "An entire train of children subjugated to the horrid magic of dementors. Eight of them were directly assaulted. Your ministry failed to protect them. In fact, it could be said that you were the ones to attack them."

"No-no-no, I would never order a dementor to attack a child," Fudge squeaked.

"Yet, here we are. If my daughter lost her life, well let's just say heads would be rolling." Fudge pants began to darken. Cyrus never broke eye contact as he towered over the cowering minister. "Pay reparations to the eight children you ministry assaulted. Send a squad of Aurors to control the dementors and keep them away from the children."

Cyrus's eyes gave an unspoken promise to return for Fudge's head if he failed to meet the demands. Cyrus turned with a sweep of his cloak. A cold wind washed over the crowd as he did so. No one dared to make eye contact with Cyrus as he strode out of the atrium and through the floo.

Isabella simply gilded out causing one last chill of wind to wash through the atrium causing Fudge to run off towards the offices.

000

When the teens returned from the pensive, Cyrus and Isabella smiled in amusement as the children laughed.

"That was absolutely brilliant, Cyrus," Harry said before he doubled over remembering Fudge pissing his pants.

"Yeah dad, that was amazing," Astoria said giggling into her hands.

"I can't wait until I can do that too," Daphne said giggling into Harry's shoulder.

"You won't have to wait long. My parents are interested in teaching you the family magic," Cyrus said, causing Daphne to gasp. "They want to begin your training this coming summer."

"My parents also want to take some time to teach you this summer as well," Isabella said.

Daphne's eyes were wide as they went glassy. Harry smiled happy that Daphne was getting the opportunity to do this. Yet, Harry felt a pang of sadness thinking about how he would never get the same opportunity. Astoria moved to sit next to Harry as Daphne was interrogating her parents about the training.

"You're sad that you don't get the same opportunity aren't you," Astoria whispers.

Harry looked at Astoria with wide eyes before it hit him. The intensive family magic they had just witnessed was something Astoria could never wield under her curse. He gently bumped Astoria's shoulder with his own. They shared a silent smile before turning to watch an excited Daphne.

000

"Expecto Patronum!"

Silver mist shot forward from the wand before fading away to nothing. Harry glared at the fading mist as he panted. Sweat ran down his forehead as his eyes glowed in anger.

Harry missed the sound of the door opening behind him. He also missed the sound of footsteps behind him as Harry glared at the wall. Harry stilled as he took a few deep breaths. He raised his wand again and was about to cast before he felt someone hug him from behind.

Harry flinched and tried to jerk away before stopping. He could feel Daphne's magic trying to wrap him in a warm blanket. Harry slowly turned around in Daphne's arms to see her looking up at him with wet eyes.

"You're hurting."

Daphne's blunt words caused Harry's eyes to widen before snapping shut. Wrapping his arms around Daphne, Harry held her close to him. Guiding them to a dusty bench, Daphne allowed the tears to escape her as she held Harry. The echoes of laughter and cheer washed over the two. The room warmed a little but neither of the two notice. After a long moment, Harry finally pulled away his tears welled up in his eyes but unshed. A sad smile sat on Daphne's lips as she wiped away Harry's tears.

"Why do you not cry?" Daphne asked in a gentle whisper.

"To cry would mean they won. That I was weak," Harry said softly.

Daphne gently headbutted Harry, "You're not weak Harry. You're the strongest person I know. To cry doesn't make you any less strong." Tears began to roll down Daphne's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Harry said as he wiped away her tears.

"Because you aren't crying for yourself. You've never cried for yourself but for others." Daphne sniffed as she looked into Harry's eyes. "So someone's got to cry for you when you refuse to do it."

No words were exchanged as Harry closed his eyes and butted heads with Daphne. Their magic swirled together and for a brief moment, the only things that mattered were each other. The echo of a loud explosion broke that feeling as Harry pulled away a little to stare into Daphne's blue eyes.

"What would I do without you?"

"Fight a giant basilisk or maybe a troll."

Harry laughed at Daphne's immediate answer who only grinned mischievously. Once Harry had calmed down again, Daphne quickly positioned them so Harry had an arm wrapped around her while Daphne leaned against his chest. Harry rested his back on the surprisingly warm stone wall. Once more they let the faint echoes of voices fill the silence. Though Daphne was more occupied with listening to Harry's steady heartbeat.

"It's so hard," Harry said breaking the silence. Daphne nodded but said nothing. "This Patronus is so hard Daphne. I can't, I feel like I'm just holding myself back. No matter what I try, no matter what memory I use. I keep coming up short."

"What are the strongest memories you use?"

"The moment I tucked that daisy behind your ear and the afternoon I spent brushing Astoria's and later your hair."

Daphne looked up at Harry in surprise. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she could speak again.

"Those are your happiest memories? I-I thought it would've been you getting your Hogwarts's letter. Or Hagrid gifting you Hedwig. Or something maybe something with Ron and Hermione. Or your first quidditch match."

"Those aren't bad guesses. In another life, they probably would've been the memories I used." Harry tilted his head as sorrow shined in his eyes. "As amazing as those moments are, they don't have the needed charge of positive emotion the Patronus needs. I am happy in those memories, but not overflowing with positive emotions."

"I get it, the Patronus is the manifestation of positive emotions. It requires the user to feel strongly to conjure it." Daphne fell silent as she stared at the ground. "Why do you choose those memories and… and what holds you back?"

Silence hung over the pair. Daphne felt Harry tense, looking up she could see so many emotions warring in his eyes. Even as Harry tried to blink away the tears, Daphne could see the pain his gaze held. The sound of deep inhalation and gentle exhalation filled the room. With closed eyes, Harry tried to gather himself. When he opened his eyes he found his head had been turned and Daphne was now sitting straight. She held his face with a light touch. As she tried to say something Harry shook his head. Silence once more fell over the pair but Harry did not dare look away from Daphne.

"The memory of brushing Astoria's hair, such a simple mundane task. A task I thought I would never experience. I remember seeing moms brushing their child's hair and I always wondered if I would get to experience something like that. When Astoria," Harry let a smile cross his face, "when she demanded I brush her hair. I felt like I truly belonged somewhere. That I might have finally found the family I've always wanted." The small smile gave way to a deep frown. "Yet when I remember that moment sorrow hangs over me. She's fighting to survive, to enjoy her life, it reminds me of… It reminds me of myself." Deep pain filled Harry's eyes as he admitted that.

As Daphne clasped Harry's hand, she touched their foreheads together. The warm smile that Harry gave made Daphne smile back. They stay like that for a moment relishing in the warm feeling they had been together. Eventually, Harry broke away so he could speak again.

"The afternoon we met, when I placed the daisy in your hair. It was the first time I remember feeling a strong connection with someone. A connection beyond friendship. Ron and Hermione will always be my best friends. But with you, I thought that maybe we could be more." Harry blushed as he bared his soul to Daphne. "Such a thought scares me though. That you one day realize that being my friend is too much trouble and you'll just leave." Harry's eyes squeezed shut.

"You're an idiot," Daphne said, causing Harry's eyes to snap open. "You're an idiot for not realizing how special you are. You are my closest friend, Harry. There is nothing that could take me away from you. Just as I know there is nothing that will take you away from me."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Because I have faith in our feelings for each other. I care for you, Harry. I-"

"I care for you too, Daphne."

Their eyes watered as they stared at each other. Large grins stretched across their faces. Their magic swelled together and sung a joyous tune even if the couple never noticed.

"I want you to try the Patronus again. This time focus on your emotions, not memories. Focus on the happiness of being surrounded by your friends. Focus on the contentedness of being with Astoria and the happiness of having a little sister. Focus on the care and affection that I have for you and that you have me," Daphne said pulling Harry to his feet.

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand as he pointed his wand forward he paused before turning to Daphne.

"Will you cast alongside me?"

Daphne jumped at the unexpected question. She pulled out her wand while brushing her hair behind an ear.

"Are you sure? I haven't practiced the spell nearly as much as you."

Harry nodded as he reached out his hand. Daphne took his hand, interlacing their fingertips together. They closed their eyes and focused on the happiness they had from being next to each other. Their eyes opened in sync, glowing an emerald green and ice blue respectively. Wands raised in unison, both glowing a silver at the tip.

"Expecto Patronum," they said as one.

Silver mist shot from their wands and twisted together in a dance. The clouds of mist shape changed together. First wings formed, then a beak, a long neck, and finally webbed feet. Harry and Daphne watched as two silver swans danced above their heads. Their hands squeezed the others as the swans twirled together before dissolving into mist.

Neither looked at the other while they stared at the spot their Patronus disappeared. Eventually, they turned to look at each other. Both wore a small smile as they squeeze the others hand.

"Swans, symbols of love and fidelity," Daphne said bumping Harry with her shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind being stuck with me," Harry said bumping her back.

"That's my line."

Daphne and Harry both began to laugh and for a small moment, everything felt right.

000

**Potter Manor Forest Clearing: Present Day**

"Nine weeks, it took nine weeks for two barely third years to master a spell most adults could never dream of casting," Harry said moving around so he could lean against the willow tree sitting next to the tombstone. "Remus was so surprised when I pulled you in for the next lesson and we cast the Patronus together. His eyes bulged from his head and he almost did a spit take. What a glorious prank that was." A sad smile formed on Harry's face as he turned to look up at the blue sky through the willow branches.

"Remus was so disappointed in himself for what happened on the train. No matter how many times I told him not to blame himself for what happened I don't think he ever forgave himself. He was at the front of the train as he was told to be. It's the ministry's fault for not sending someone along to make sure they entered the train there and not somewhere in the middle. That and allowing ten of those monsters to board the train. Honestly, in those days it's like the ministry had only one brain cell in use and it was currently out on vacation." Harry let out a sigh as he relaxed against the tree again.

A soft smile formed on Harry's face as silver mist began to form around him before flying above the headstone. The swan honked in a soft tone as it began to twirl about in the air much like it would have done with Daphne's swan.

"A symbol of love and fidelity. It certainly looks wrong to watch him dance without his love beside him." Harry smiled as he turned to the headstone. For a brief moment, he remembered sitting next to an older Daphne once more. The wrinkles on her face spoke of tiredness yet her eyes still shined as bright as ever.

"In retrospect, you were probably going to confess that you loved me that night, huh. If only I didn't interrupt you but can you blame me, it was the first time I heard someone say they care for me directly. I wanted to make sure you knew I felt the same for you. Not that it really mattered, I felt your love that night. Just as we were about to cast the Patronus our magic synced for a brief moment. I felt the love you had for me, how much I meant to you and I hope you felt the love I had for you." A warm smile crossed Harry's lips as he imagined Daphne smiling back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written a bunch of scenes that I ended up scrapping cause it felt like it didn't fit with the story told so far. Those scenes felt far too dramatic and serious for the generally light-hearted and emotional story I've mostly focused on. It's a hard balance between story and fluff. Also, because it is probably unclear, all the scenes here are happening the same day just some time spaced out between them.
> 
> Some of you may be wondering why I changed Harry's Patronus to a swan. The way I understand it, Harry's Patronus took the shape of a stag because he felt the love of his father looking over him/protecting him. The Harry of this story felt a different love to cast his Patronus, specifically the love he had for Daphne was the catalyst here to cast a successful one thus changing the animal to represent that.
> 
> Next chapter we get to explore Harry's friendships and other relationships and how being with Daphne has affected this. At least that is the plan, let's hope it survives first contact, probably not honestly lol.
> 
> This A/N is getting too long, feels like I'm padding this chapter which sucks. But it's time for the self-plug.
> 
> I have a Twitter, @PhantomQazs. I post updates to my stories there as well as cat pictures, they are very cute sleepy cats. I also have a Patreon https://www.patreon.com/phantomkeeper to those who may be mad about paywalling, don't be. All my works of fanfic will be free and made available at the same time on the same day for everyone. I'm just hoping to use Patreon to show off some of my original writing and make some money to feed my cats (There I've played my most powerful card, now they have to support me!).
> 
> Enough ramblings, I will see you all soon!
> 
> PK OUT!


	7. Third Year: Slice of Life and Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter. I hope this chapter delivers some of what I promised the last chapter. I must say I feel like I went a bit of a more dramatic route at the beginning of this chapter than I like but some sort of plot needs to happen. Even if most of it is happening in the background. 
> 
> Some of the early scenes shift towards Daphne's perspective, let's just say that Daphne showed these memories to Harry and he is remembering them as if it was his own. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

With eyes scrunched up tightly, Harry leaned forward until his forehead touched the door. The cold wood was rough against his skin. Harry felt a twinge of pain from his scar but it faded away quickly. Harry’s eyes shot open as he straightened his clothes and hair. The sounds of murmuring from the portraits surround Harry but he paid them no mind as he began his strode down the hallway. As he walked, the sound of metal creaking always followed him. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry could see the heads of the suits following him. Harry’s fist clenched tightly around his shoulder bag straps. A deep frown covers his face as Harry strode down the hallway. 

Turning the corner, Harry saw the faint light green glow on one of the doors. As Harry neared the door, the glow condensed into a symbol. The shining laurel crown brought a smile to Harry’s face as a deep sigh escaped him. Harry tapped the door with his wand. The lock clicked and the door swung wide open. 

Harry’s smile grew wider as he looked around the room. Daphne, Tracey, and Hermione were studying at a table. They were surrounded by towers of books, piles of parchments, and had numerous ink wells scattered between them. Some ways away in a corner, Ron and Blaises were lounging on armchairs playing a game of chess. Their eyes shifted between studying the board and their opponent constantly. 

On a couch by the room’s fireplace, Astoria laid lounging. Next to her Luna and, to Harry’s surprise, Ginny. When Astoria caught Harry’s eyes, she immediately waved him over. As Harry approached, he could see Astoria holding a muggle romance novel that he had seen Hermione reading before. He noticed that Luna had the lion hat she was working on along with a book about enchanting clothes. However, the thing that stood out most to Harry was Ginny. Instead of the shy yet healthy-looking girl he met at the Burrow, Ginny's complexion seemed very pale and her eyes slightly sunken. It reminded Harry much of how Ginny looked when she was dealing with Riddle’s possession. 

“So how are you, Astoria? Haven’t been pushing yourself too much, have you?” Harry said, turning his attention to the brunette that was pulling on him to sit down. 

“Gah, I’m surrounded by worry-warts. Honesty, you all think I am going to die with every small step I take.” Astoria tugged sharply on Harry’s making him stumble onto the couch. Astoria immediately laid her head on his lap. Harry just rolled his eyes as he began to pet her head. “I love my friends, but they’re like mother hens. It’s only thank’s to Daphne that left me alone to chill here.”

“Daphne did her Ice Queen routine huh?” Harry said. He shivered as he felt Daphne’s glare on him. Even so, a mischievous smile danced on his face.

“You know she’s going to pay you back for that?” Astoria said before laughing. 

Harry just let out a dramatic sigh, “Oh woe is me to earn the ire of the Ice Queen.”

A wad of parchment bounced off the back of his head causing Harry and the others watching to laugh loudly. 

Daphne huffed from her spot as she glared at the parchment in front of her. A blush rose to her cheeks as she listened to Hermione and Tracey giggling.

“So when’s the wedding Daphne? Astoria said something about ‘in five years?’” Tracey said with a coy grin. 

“Tracey! We’re nowhere near ready for that kind of discussion.” Daphne’s blush darkens as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “But that sounds like a good of a time as any,” Daphne whispered. 

Tracey roared with laughter while Hermione giggled. 

“You two are are too cute together,” Hermione said between her giggles.

“Right! I swear I’m going to get diabetes from being around them,” Tracey said.

“Oh shut up you two,” Daphne said glaring at them. Which was ruined by the blush on her cheeks. 

Tracey and Hermione just laughed with Daphne joining a few moments later. As they calmed down, Daphne turned to watch Harry sewing Luna’s lion head. Daphne’s eyes watched Harry’s eyes. As bright and warming his smile was, Harry’s eyes seemed empty. 

“Watching Mr. Perfect again?” Tracey teased.

“Harry’s far from perfect, but he tries so hard that it’s endearing,” Daphne muttered absently before she flushed red. Tracey and Hermione let out a small giggle as Daphne began to stumble over her words. Eventually, Daphne managed to calm herself with a deep breath. She glared at her friends before a more serious and concerned look took its place.

“Have you two noticed something off about Harry? He seems a bit more distracted?” Daphne whispered.

Hermione nodded her head leaning in, “I’ve only just noticed that today. I think Black’s attempted break-in may have spooked Harry.”

“Harry spook?” Tracey said, “Are we talking about the same Harry who has faced a cerberus, a basilisk, and Voldemort? The same Harry who tries to pick fights with dementors by blasting them with fireballs.”

“Facing them doesn’t mean Harry wasn’t scared to, and I doubt that the presence of dementors is helping with anything.” Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. “Regardless, I doubt Harry’s spooked for himself. I think Harry’s more worried about Astoria and Daphne.” 

Daphne jumped in surprise.

“What do you mean? He’s worried about… us…” Daphne trailed off when he looked back towards Harry who was petting a sleeping Astoria’s head while whispering to Luna and Ginny. 

“Look at them, they’re closer than any other siblings I’ve met. If it wasn’t for the fact that you and Harry were completely enamored with each other I’d think those two were together.” Hermione said with a small smile. That smile gave way to a deep frown as Hermione caught Daphne’s eyes. “Have you had a chance to talk to Harry about what we theorized, the one about how Harry protected Astoria from the Dementors?”

Daphne’s eyes filled with sadness as she wore a small smile. Daphne glanced once more at her sister and Harry before waving her wand. Hermione and Tracey could feel a wave of magic breeze over them. Harry also seemed to have noticed as he looked over briefly before turning away. 

“Yeah, we were able to talk about it. Harry thinks the idea has merit, he suggested the idea that his magic had memorized the protection that was around him and tried to apply it to Astoria.” Daphne paused, “When he said that he began to rub his scar, then he suggested another idea. That maybe instead of copying the protections, Harry’s magic tried to move it to Astoria. The idiot said that even in his dementor-induced daze he knew that he would rather sacrifice himself than lose someone.” 

Hermione and Tracey were silent as they stared at a teary-eyed Daphne. Their eyes were also watery as all three grabbed each other’s hands. As they were wiping their eyes a silver swan dived and danced around Daphne. Daphne let out a giggle as she cast her own Patronus to dance with Harry’s. Ron and Blaise were heckling Harry about showing off while Ginny and Luna simply enjoyed the warmth the patroni gave off. Daphne noted that Ginny looked a little better and not as tired as before. Astoria was also awake but silent as she watched the two swans dance in the air. 

Eventually, Harry and Daphne let the magic powering the patroni to fade. Everyone moved to gather their belongings as the clock chimed for dinner. As they walked out of the abandoned study room Harry found his fingers intertwined with Daphne’s. They shared a small smile as they followed their friends to the Great Hall. 

000

Harry was carrying a large stack of books down the hallway. Hermione had her arms crossed and was pouting as she walked next to Harry. 

“I’m not helpless Harry, I am capable of carrying my books and bags,” Hermione said poking Harry’s shoulder.

“And I’m saying you work yourself far too hard. You know most days you look like you’re about to pass out by dinner.” 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t handle it,” Hermione said pouting as she crossed her arms.

Harry shook his head, “Hermione, if you continue to work yourself so hard you will burn yourself out. I don’t know how you’re taking all the possible electives possible but I really do think that’s too much. Besides, there’s more to life than just studying Hermione. If you keep going on like this, you won’t get to enjoy your third year.” 

Hermione said nothing as she stopped pouting and her brows furrowed. Harry could tell she was in deep thought as she began to nibble on her lips. 

The two continued walking through the candlelit hallways. The faint smell of dung caused the two to scrunch up their nose. Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and cast some air freshening charms till it smelt of cinnamon. Harry gave Hermione a pointed look. 

“Hey now, cinnamon is a lovely smell alright. What would you have chosen Mr. Picky?” Hermione said, crossing her arms. 

“Not cinnamon,” Harry said causing Hermione to roll her eyes, “I think maybe mint or strawberries.” 

Giggles escaped from Hermione causing Harry to raise an eyebrow at her. 

“Why am I not surprised that you would choose the Greengrass sisters favorite perfume smells,” Hermione said in a sing-songy voice. 

“It’s not like that!” Harry said flushing red which only had Hermione laughing loudly. Harry joined her in laughing as the two turned the corner to a hallway. 

Sitting against the wall was a Slytherin that Harry didn’t recognize. The neat dark brown-haired boy looked up. His eyes quickly widened as he jumped to his feet and straightened out his clothes. Harry glanced at Hermione to see she was holding her wand while having her arms crossed. 

“Er, Granger, Potter, could I have a moment of your time?” 

Hermione nodded her head, “How can we help you, Nott?” 

“Yes, I was wondering,” Nott said, stumbling over his words, “I was wondering if you would be willing to tutor me in Arithmancy.”

Hermione’s eyebrows rose but that was her only sign of surprise.

“Why not ask Greengrass or Parkinson? Both of whom are in our class.”

“Well, Greengrass is hard to approach. And Parkinson, it would mean I have to deal with Malfoy more than necessary,” Nott said.

Hermione frowned before nodding her head. She turned her head to look back at Harry. Harry just shrugged his shoulder causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

“Very well Nott, you can join Daphne and I for our study session. In fact, we were planning on going over the material today. If you want, you can join us.”

Nott blinked a few times before he checked his book bag. Nodding once as he confirmed its contents, Nott looked back up at Hermione. Hermione gave a small smile before she waved Nott to walk with her. The two began to discuss the different theories that have been covered in class and some that were needed for homework. Harry walked a little behind the two keeping a careful watch. A small smile escaped Harry as he watched Hermione start to bounce in excitement as she talked about arithmancy.

As they approached the door to their study room, a shining laurel appeared on the door. Hermione drew a pattern on the door with her wand causing it to swing open. Walking towards the table, Hermione began to unload her bag. Nott took a seat next to her, trying not to be bothered by Daphne’s cold stare. Tracey, who was playing against Luna in a game of gobstones, watched Nott with a raised eyebrow before returning to her game. Blaise and Ron were sitting at another table surrounded by parchment and inkwells. Ron had a few smudges on his face while Blaise had a bored look. Harry just dropped the books he was carrying onto Hermione’s table before he went over to the couches where Astoria was lying on her stomach writing an essay. Harry just flopped onto an empty couch before he took off his glasses and rolled himself to lay on his stomach. 

“And he complained of me being tired by dinner,” Hermione grumbled as she took a seat.

“You can fix your issue by not taking all the damn classes available,” Daphne said, giving Hermione a deadpan look. Hermione blushed a little before she crossed her arms in a huff. Her eyes softened when she looked over to Harry. Astoria had moved so she was sitting next to Harry. Harry’s previously tense face seemed much more relaxed in Astoria’s presence. 

“And what’s his?” Hermione said softly. 

“He said he’s been having nightmares and restless sleep. Best guess is the dementors' presence is affecting him,” Daphne said.

Nott said nothing as he glanced over to a sleeping Harry.

“Nott,” Daphne said, drawing his attention, “Nothing about what was said should ever reach other’s ears. If it does…” 

Nott’s smile became strained as he nodded. Daphne also nodded her head before pulling her arithmancy book towards her. Nott and Hermione followed her example and prepared their parchments. Soon the three began to talk about basic arithmancy theories and began the breakdown of the levitation spell they needed for their essay.

A calm quiet fell over the group as they studied. The sounds of squirting gobstones followed by Tracey’s or Luna’s sounds of displeasure often broke the silence. Once in a while Blaise or Ron would ask a question about potions or charms that one of the others would answer. Hermione and Daphne got into a small heated discussion about the arithmetic structure of the levitation spell until Nott stopped them by pointing out the correct example was in the back of their textbooks. Hermione and Daphne blushed lightly as they buried their faces in their books to the sound of laughter from their friends. 

The peace was broken by the sound of knocking. Daphne raised an eyebrow as she waved her wand through the air. A green glowing laurel appeared on the door before it swung open to reveal Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Pravati, Padma, and Fay.

Ginny walked over to join Tracey and Luna. Ginny had bags under her eyes as she took a seat next to Luna and began to cuddle against her. Luna said nothing as she wrapped an arm around Ginny and continued her game of gobstones. Tracey just raised a teasing eyebrow only to drop it at Luna’s glare. Neville had taken a seat across from Astoria. They were looking over a book that Neville had brought and were discussing the contents in whispers. 

Lavender, Pravati, Padma, and Fay approached Hermione, Daphne, and Nott. 

“Are you going over the arithmancy homework? Would you mind if I joined you? I’m having some trouble understanding a few of the concepts,” Padma said.

“Please feel free to join us Padma,” Hermione said waving at an empty chair. Turning to her dormmates, Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Is there something you need help with?” 

“We were wondering if you give us some help with our transfiguration,” Fay said with Lavender and Pravati nodding their heads. 

“I’m a bit busy at the moment, err-” Hermione paused to look around the room. 

Daphne blinked before she stood up, “I’m done with my homework, Hermione. I can help them.”

Lavender, Pravati, and Fay fidgeted a little but Hermione just beamed at Daphne. 

“Thanks Daphne,” Hermione said turning back around. “You’ll be in good hands with Daphne.”

The three girls gave Hermione a nervous smile before they moved over to the empty table that Daphne was pouring some sand piles on to. 

“Am I correct in assuming that it’s the sand to crystal goblet spell that needs to be practiced?” Daphne asked, getting nods from the three. “Excellent, I also had a bit of a hard time doing this spell as well. Hermione’s explanation of how crystals are formed helped me the most. Natural crystals are minerals that are melted down to liquid before they cool into crystals. For myself, I imagine the sand is being broken down and melded together to create the crystal goblet.”

“Only you and all the other brainiacs would prefer to think of the spell that way,” Tracey called over from across the room. “I like Harry’s explanation better. Visualize the desired goblet, maintain a clear image of your desired goblet as you cast your spell then guide your magic to mold the sand. So much simpler.” 

Daphne rolled her eyes at Tracey before flipping her the v’s causing Tracey to laugh uproariously. 

“Those are the two methods our group uses to help visualize what we need to. Choose whichever one makes the most sense to you.” Daphne pulled out her wand and pointed it at the sand. “Now as a quick reminder of the incantation and wand movements. The wand moves in a ‘U’ shape left to right, while the incantation is ‘Crystallum.’” Daphne cast the spell causing the sand to rise up before melding into a green opaque crystal goblet. 

Fay studied her sand for a few moments before casting the spell. A large grin stretched her face as she stared at a dark red crystal goblet. Daphne congratulated Fay and got a smile and word of thanks from her. Parvati had tried the spell only to create a lopsided yellow goblet but the crystal was very clear. Daphne gave her node which got a small smile from Pravati. Lavender tried the spell and created a goblet of sand filled with crystals. Lavender had a thin smile as she undid her spell. 

“Try taking a deep breath in between each casting. It helps center the mind and magic to focus.” Daphne said.

Lavender stared at the Daphne a moment before nodding and giving a smile. Closing her eyes, Lavender took a deep breath. She slowly exhaled before opening her eyes.

“Crystallum,” Lavender said in a clear and firm voice. The sand rose and melded into a crystal clear glass goblet. Lavender squealed a little as she bounced on her toes. “Thank you for your help Green- Daphne, and you as well Da- Tracey.” 

“It was my pleasure, I am glad to see everyone has the spell down,” Daphne said as she looked over Pravati’s golden crystal goblet. 

“I only repeated what Harry said,” Tracey said pointing at the napping boy. 

“Is Harry alright? He’s been looking out of it as of late,” Lavender whispered to Daphne.

“Black just recently broke in, of course he’d be rattled,” Pravati said in a harsh whisper. 

“Harry hasn’t said much. But we are thinking it’s the dementors that are having such an effect on him. Compound that with the stress of the recent break-in,” Daphne said softly. 

“That’s right, you seven had a close encounter with them before the year even began.” Fay looked over to where Astoria and Neville were looking over multiple catalogs and parchments. “How is your sister doing? I know Harry often visited her in the hospital wing, right?”

“She is recovering, certainly much better now than she was before.” Daphne looked at the clock. “Would you like to start on the transfiguration essay now? We have about an hour till dinner.”

The girls nodded and began to pull out their supplies while Daphne waved her wand and caused all the sand to fly into a jar. Daphne gave Harry’s peaceful sleeping face one last look before turning to answer one of Fay’s questions.

000

The crackle of the fire echoed throughout the empty Gryffindor common room. Harry sat on a couch staring into the fire. Ron was sitting next to him, a book laid open next to him as his attention was focused on Harry. 

“Hey mate, what’s on your mind?” Ron said breaking the silence. 

Harry jumped before turning to Ron, “Huh, what? Oh nothing really, just a little tired.”

“Harry, mate, everyone’s worried about you,” Ron said, causing Harry’s eyes to widen. 

Turning back to the fire, Harry’s brows were scrunched up. A deep sigh escaped Harry as he leaned back into the couch. Harry’s eyes closed as he just sunk into the cushions. 

“I can’t sleep, Ron. Every time I close my eyes, all I can hear is my mother’s screams. All I can see is Astoria’s pale face. I see Ginny’s prone body and thinking I was too late. That feeling of terror haunts me every night and I just can’t keep fighting it anymore.”

Ron said nothing as he stared at Harry. Running a hand through his hair, Ron moved to sit next to Harry. 

“Mate, I think it’s time you went to see Madam Pomfrey.”

“What?” Harry said as his eyes snapped open. “There’s no need for that, I’ll be fine. I-”

“Look at yourself, you look ready to collapse at any moment now. Quit being stubborn and go see the healer,” Ron said cutting Harry off. “Do you know how much Daphne worries about you? I may have the emotional range of a teaspoon, but even I can see how worried she is.”

A guilty look crossed Harry’s face. He sunk back into the couch with his eyes closed for a few moments. Once, more a sigh escaped from Harry as he cracked open an eye.

“What about curfew?”

“They wouldn’t stop you from going to the hospital wing,” Ron said standing up. “Now quit making excuses, we’re going now.” Ron grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him to his feet. Harry slouched for a second before he stood straight again. Ron placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and gave him a nod. Nodding back, the two exited the common room and began their walk up to the infirmary. 

The gentle snores of portraits filled the silence. Flickering candlelight illuminated the dark corridors. A cold feeling surrounded the two as they walked. Harry twitched whenever he spotted a dark cloaked figure fly up from the ground only for a white shape to chase it back. 

“Those Aurors sure are working overtime,” Ron said looking out the same window. 

“If only Fudge would remove those dementors,” Harry said rubbing his scar. A heavy pause came over the two as they stared out the window. “I don’t want to step out of my place and say something that’s not my business. But can we talk about Ginny for a moment?”

Ron sighed as he leaned against the window sill.

“You noticed it too then? How she’s been looking like she did near the end of last year,” Ron said, getting a nod from Harry. “Yeah, I figured I’ll talk to Percy, Fred, and George about it. Probably need to drag her to the healer like you.” 

Harry chuckled a little, “And I’m kicking and screaming the whole way there.” 

The two laughed for a brief moment before a cough cut them off. The two turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing with a disappointed frown and crossed arms.

“And what are you two doing out past curfew?” Professor McGonagall said. 

“I was taking Harry to the infirmary wing, professor,” Ron said, “He’s been having trouble sleeping and being stubborn about not going.” Harry gained a guilty look on his face when McGonagall looked at him.

“I see,” McGonagall said, uncrossing her arms. “Five points to Gryffindor for taking care of a fellow classmate. You can head to bed Mr. Weasley, I’ll escort Mr. Potter to the infirmary wing.” 

“Thank you, professor,” Ron said before turning to Harry, “Try to keep the kicking and screaming to the minimal, eh.”

“Prat,” Harry said with a smile as he shoved Ron. Ron just laughed as he walked back to the dorms. 

“Come along Mr. Potter, if I know Poppy, she’s reading a novel at this time,” Professor McGonagall said waving for Harry to follow her. She saw the guilty wince that crossed Harry’s face. “If you try to suggest going at another time Mr. Potter, I will assign you detention.” The fearful wince from Harry brought a small smile to McGonagall’s face.

“Of course, professor,” Harry said quietly. 

The two fell into silence as they walked down the hallway. They walked over to a platform and waited for one of the floating stairs to come their way. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did Mr. Weasly decide that now was the best time to walk you to the infirmary wing?” 

“Ah, I guess it’s because I’d been too stubborn with not going. I haven’t been able to sleep well lately and I was trying to calm myself by watching the fire. I guess Ron was tired of watching me do this to myself and finally forced me to go,” Harry said with a smile.

Professor McGonagall was quiet for a few moments before she turned to Harry.

“Are you having nightmares more frequently as well?” The professor asked as the stairs arrived.

“I… I am,” Harry whispered, “you as well professor?”

“Yes, those demented creatures truly bring darkness wherever they go.” McGonagall and Hary began to climb the stairs. “I will admit I was also headed to the infirmary to get some more herbal sleep tea.” 

“Herbal sleep tea?” Harry said looking up to McGonagall.

“An excellent blend, also known as Sleepers Tea, that has the same effect as the dreamless sleep potion. It is however slower acting and a bit more expensive. It is less addictive than the potion, but not by much.”

Harry nodded his head before looking back up at McGonagall with a slight tilt to his head.

“Do you know why the cold oppressive feeling seems to get stronger every day?”

Professor McGonagall’s eyebrow raised in surprise.

“I am surprised you are able to notice, normally the level of change we are talking about is far too subtle for most to recognize from day to day.” McGonagall crossed her arms before turning to answer Harry. “I only have an educated guess on the matter. There is no proof that this is true or not. Now as you may or may not know, Hogwarts sits overtop a ley line. When it was first created Hogwarts sat upon a convergence of multiple ley lines but that has since changed.”

“Ley lines can shift? I thought they were permanent flows of magic.” 

“That was the prevailing line of thought a few years ago Mr. Potter. However certain events changed that, are you aware of the nuclear bombings that happened in Japan?”

Harry frowned, “Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the bombings that ended WWII.” 

“Indeed, it was that event that caused a sudden shift in the ley lines. Japan had a couple of small convergences of ley lines but after the bombings, all of Japan became a convergence with the largest spot of ambient magic being center around Hiroshima and Nagasaki.”

“Is that an example of magic trying to heal the earth?”

“Possibly, similar findings have appeared for where nuclear testing happened.” McGonagall frowned, “but we‘ve digressed. Hogwarts has a very strong magical ambiance. Even if we only seat upon one ley line the hundreds of years of magic in one concentrated spot creates a powerful area of ambient magic. Dementors are creatures of some of the darkest magic. They interact with the ambient magic around them and turn it cold, dark, and filled with terror. The darker the ambient magic, the stronger the dementors become..”

“So the longer they are here, the stronger this feeling of cold will become, and the stronger they become the faster Hogwarts will become like Azkaban.”

“Exactly Mr. Potter.” McGonagall patted Harry on the shoulder when she saw his eyes widen in terror. “We have nothing to fear though. This process would take decades for the dementor’s magic to fully turn all of Hogwarts’s ambient magic dark. That doesn’t mean we won’t feel the effect over the year though.”

“Is there any way to fight or lessen this feeling, professor?”

“Using magic that creates positive emotions helps to turn dark ambient magic light once more. That is why the Patronus is so powerful against dementors. It is able to absorb the dark magic and return it as light magic.”

A smile crept onto Harry’s face, “It’s a good thing I mastered the Patronus then. I guess I should use it more often?”

Professor McGonagall’s mouth opened a little as her eyes widened.

“You’ve mastered the Patronus charm?” 

Harry looked up in surprise, “Professor Lupin didn’t tell you? I showed him Monday that I mastered it.” Harry pulled out his wand and with a soft whisper, a swan elegantly flew down the hallway before fading away. Professor McGonagall looked on with wide eyes. A shine of wonder and pride filled her eyes.

“Remarkable, a fully corporeal Patronus in only two months. Did Remus give you points for mastering it?” 

Harry smiled, “He did, he said mom and dad would’ve been proud of me.”

“Indeed they would’ve been. James would’ve been boasting about your achievement while Lily smothered you for following her footsteps as a charms master.” Professor McGonagall said with slightly teary eyes. She dabbed them away as she looked at Harry. “They would be proud of the young man you are growing up to be, Mr. Potter. Not just for your academic achievements, but for the person that you are. I know I am.”

A blush appeared on Harry’s cheek as he gave Professor McGonagall a small smile. 

“That means a lot coming from you, professor. I… Thank you, professor.” Harry said before he looked down a little. “I can’t say I mastered the Patronus by myself though. Without Daphne, I’d probably still be stuck with a silvery mist.” 

A knowing smile danced on Professor McGonagall’s lips. 

“Did she now? Has she mastered the Patronus as well?” 

“Yeah, we managed to cast a corporeal Patronus at the same time. Hers also ended up being a swan.” Harry blushed from admitting that. 

Professor McGonagall’s eyebrows jumped high as her eyes widened. “Do you realize what that means?” At Harry’s nod, Professor McGonagall’s face relaxed into a wistful smile. “I’ve seen many relationships throughout my time here. But very few like that between yourself and Ms. Greengrass.” 

Harry looked up with a questioning look. 

“What makes our relationship different from others?”

Professor McGonagall’s eyebrows scrunched up as she pursed her lips.

“How to say this… Most students around your age are far less interested in finding a partner for life and far more interested in… other activities.” Harry’s cheek reddened as McGonagall continued to speak. “Your relationship with Ms. Greengrass stands out as different from your peers. It is clear to anyone that pays attention that you both have deep feelings for the other. It’s also clear that your priorities are not centered on romancing the other and more enjoying life together.”

“I think I understand what you mean,” Harry whispered as he looked out at the starry sky through a window. 

“The both of you being together explains a lot of the changes I and the other professors noticed.” 

Harry blushed, “Changes? Good changes?”

“I think they are good changes. Ms. Greengrass has noticeably started to smile more often. Her posture is less tense and I can’t say that I ever saw her laugh until this year. Instead of trying to be a serious adult, she is now a young teenager. And you, Mr. Potter also seem to be less serious than before. You're becoming a fine young man, Harry.”

“Thank you professor,” Harry said with a slight blush. 

The two continued on in silence. Letting the ambient sounds of Hogwarts fill the piece. As they approached the infirmary doors. Professor McGonagall opened them with a gentle push before ushering Harry in. Madam Pomfrey stood at her office door with a raised eyebrow. 

“Good evening Minerva, Mr. Potter. Is there something I can help you with?” Madam Pomfrey asked.

“Good evening Poppy, I’m afraid Mr. Potter may be in need of some of the tea,” Minerva said.

A sigh escaped from Poppy.

“To need it at such a young age…” Poppy muttered softly before looking at Harry. “Take a seat on your bed. I would like to go over your issues first before giving you anything.” Poppy pointed at the bed closest to her office.

“My bed?” Harry asked, making his way over.

“Yes Mr. Potter, you heard me right. You’re in here far more often than any student should ever be. I was thinking of having a plaque created to put above the bed.” 

Harry blushed as he took a seat. Poppy pulled the curtains close silencing them from the world. The two began to talk about Harry’s nightmare and insomnia. By the end, Poppy wore a slight frown before reaching over and giving Harry’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. A grateful smile crossed Harry’s face as he looked at Poppy.

“I think a warm cup of the Sleepers Tea would be what is needed tonight. Every three nights, I want you to take a cup of tea. I will have an elf deliver it to you in your dorm room.” Poppy said as a quill scribbled stuff into a file next to her. “For tonight, why not join Minerva and I for a cup of tea.”

“That sounds like a lovely time Madam Pomfrey,” Harry said standing up.

“Please, when we are alone call me Poppy, you see me often enough,” Poppy said, opening the curtain.

Harry was quiet for a moment before asking, “May I call you aunt Poppy instead?”

Poppy froze for a moment before a wide smile crossed her face. She looked over and squeezed Harry on the shoulder again. 

“I think that is a lovely idea,” Poppy said. “Come along, I am sure I can tell you some stories of your father and mother that you probably never heard. I’m sure Minerva has a few stories as well.” Poppy opened the door to her office where Minerva was also sitting sipping her cup of tea.

Harry beamed as he followed and for the rest of the evening, the cold oppressing darkness was non-existent. 

000

The gentle ruffling of books on the shelves with the smell of old books brought a small smile to Harry’s face. The library had always been a safe haven for Harry since he was a small child. Even now, the library was a sanctuary away from the ever-watching eyes of Hogwarts’s population. Harry scanned through a book regarding the magical history of ancient Rome as Daphne appeared from around the corner with a pile of books. With a heavy thud, the pile of books towered over Harry.

“How come you didn’t cast the featherlight charm?” Harry asked as he stared up at the tower.

“I did,” Daphne grumbled, “some books are just magically resistant because of how old they are.” Daphne’s eyes narrowed at Harry’s rested and relaxed posture. “I take it the visit to the infirmary wing was helpful.”

“Sorry for making you worry so much. I thought I could tough out these nightmares.” Harry said rubbing the back of his head.

Daphne glared at Harry before she leaned over and flicked him on the nose. Harry jumped before looking towards her startled.

“Idiot, you’re not supposed to tough stuff out by yourself,” Daphne said softly, “You have people you can rely on now. You have me…”

Harry said nothing as Daphne began to tear up. Harry stood up and pulled Daphne into a hug. 

“Please don’t cry Daphne, I’m sorry that I’ve been such a fool to hurt you so. You’re right, I have you and everyone else. I will try to do better and not just face everything alone.”

Daphne buried her face into Harry’s shoulder. Harry had to strain to make out her soft mumbles.

“I don’t cry because you hurt me. I cry because you feel like you have to face everything alone. No one should have to feel that way, especially not someone like you who is always trying to look out for people.” 

“I don’t do anything speci-”

Daphne placed a finger to his lips. She backed away from Harry so she could look into his eyes. Blue eyes filled with so much anger and affection stared into Harry’s eyes. 

“Don’t play yourself down like this. You deserve all the credit I can give you and more. If it wasn’t for you Astoria would still be treated as a delicate glass flower ready to break and you know she hates that. You’re one of the few people that treat her normally, something I sometimes forget to do.” Daphne touched her forehead to Harry before pulling away. “There’s also Luna, a pariah to her house. They either thought her too strange or weren’t brave enough to befriend her in fear of becoming an outcast too. You changed that, people saw you greet her, talk to her, laugh with her, they began to see Luna for the kind, insightful, terrible humor person she was. Then there’s Ginny, someone who’s suffering from something. Yet you never thought twice about that, you just talk to her, you include her and make her not alone. I could even bring up Hermione, you saved her from a troll. You became her first friend. Don’t ever say you didn’t do something special. You do something special every day, you make people feel welcomed, included in a world that might have seen them as outcasts. You became their friends. You may not see that as important but trust me it really does.” 

Harry just smiled as Daphne took a deep breath after her rant. She blinked and looked back up to see the amused glint in Harry’s eyes. 

“I think you’ve made your point, Daphne,” Harry said as laughter danced at the edge of his voice.

“Don’t you laugh at me mister. I’m trying to make sure you know-” Daphne was cut off as Harry pulled her into a hug again.

“I know, and I’m sorry if I offended you.” Harry said softly, “Thank you for keeping me straight.”

“You’re an idiot, a stubborn, self-deprecating idiot,” Daphne said before burying her face again. “But you are my idiot and you’re special to me.”

The soft rumble of Harry’s suppressed chuckle caused Daphne to giggle as well. The two held each other until a soft hoot broke the moment.

Looking up, the couple saw Hedwig sitting at a window ledge. Hedwig glided down to the two and landed on Harry’s shoulder. She nipped his ear before fluttering to Daphne's shoulder. Hedwig then rubbed her head against Daphne before cooing from Daphne’s pets.

“I get a nip on the ear and you get a friendly head rub? It’s clear who she favors huh?” Harry pouted.

“You look like a child who’s favorite toy just got taken and is being played with by someone else,” Daphne said, feeding Hedwig an owl treat.

“I’m sure you’re quite familiar with such a look after getting it from Stori so many times.” 

“Slander, I was never that mean to Astoria.” Daphne stuck her nose to the air. “I only ever did this once or twice on accidents.”

“Right, only accidentally twice, the rest of the time on purpose I’m sure,” Harry said picking up Daphne’s piles of books and walking off. 

“You can’t just walk off after saying such slander.” Daphne marched after the laughing Harry. Hedwig chirped cheerily fluttering on Daphne’s shoulder. 

“It isn’t slander if it’s the truth.” Harry laughed as he dodged Daphne’s attempt to poke him. 

Daphne landed a soft punch on Harry’s shoulder causing him to laugh.

“I hate you,” Daphne muttered crossing her arms.

“I hate you too,” Harry said causing Daphne to blush, as a small smile escaped her.

Hedwig barked and fluttered her wings causing Daphne to giggle. The couple and owl continued their walk down the hallway. They let the ambient sounds of Hogwarts wash over them as they held a silent conversation. Smiles, eye rolls, shoulder bumps, hip bumps, and many other things in between were exchanged as Daphne and Harry walked together in silence. The odd chirp or bark from Hedwig breaking the silence. 

As they turned a corner they came to a complete stop as at the other end of the hallway stood Draco Malfoy, with his posse of Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. An eye escaped Harry when he saw Malfoy and posse try to pose menacingly. A quick glance at Daphne showed her Ice Queen persona in full effect. 

“Surprise, surprise, Greengrass and Potter,” Malfoy drawled as he sauntered over to the couple. “I must say that I expected you to have a better understanding of the right friendships versus the wrong ones, Greengrass.”

“The matters of my personal life are of my concerns only, Malfoy.” Daphne’s voice was an icy monotone. “I have no time to deal with nosey busybodies. Especially those that fake being hurt.” Daphne’s eyes slowly trailed down to Malfoy’s sling. 

“I was attacked by a vicious creature that will pay for its life spilling the blood of the Malfoy family,” Malfoy said cutting a quick glance at a bored Harry’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Harry interrupted still not bothering to look at Draco, “I was under the impression that Buckbeak, the hippogriff that you claim to have attacked you out of nowhere, was no longer at Hogwarts. Was I mistaken, Daphne?”

“That is right,” Daphne said clapping her hands together, her voice and face still emotionless. “ The hippogriff was picked up as of last weekend and sent abroad to a ranch that needed a new hippogriff. It was a simple decision for them to get one that grew up in the Forbidden Forest. It is very rare to be able to acquire a magical creature who was raised in such strong ambient magic.” 

“What!” Malfoy sputtered, “The beast is gone? Where did it go?”

“I don’t see how that is any of your business. It certainly wasn’t mine so I didn’t bother to enquire when my father came by to pick up the hippogriff.” Daphne said.

“Doesn’t matter, there’s plenty of other hippogriffs that the blame could be laid on,” Draco muttered softly.

“I hate to eavesdrop, but I wanted to correct you,” Harry said with a small knowing smile. “Buckbeak wasn’t the only hippogriff to leave. The entire herd was bought and shipped with a new younger herd taking its place. I hear there’s even going to be a few fowls born soon.”

A strangled scream escaped from Draco as he pushed past the couple and marched off. Crabbe and Goyle glared at the couple as they followed after their leader. As the trio of trouble-making Slytherins disappeared around the corner laughter began to bubble up in Daphne and Harry. Hedwig even barked out a few laugh sounding noises. 

“That was so satisfying,” Daphne said wiping a tear away.

“I haven’t seen him lose it like that in so long. Your way of dealing with him is so much better,” Harry said in between breaths.

“I told you, it pays to be a Slytherin,” Daphne said poking Harry’s arm.

“You’re just mad that I told the hat anywhere but Slytherin.” Harry rolled his eyes a smile crossed his face.

“Of course I am,” Daphne said pouting. “I could’ve had you as a friend earlier and it’s all your fault.” 

“Look who’s pouting as if I took away their toy now,” Harry said causing Daphne to blush.

“I hate you,” Daphne muttered as she bumped Harry causing the stack of books to wobble for a second.

“Yes, I thrive on your hatred,” Harry said in a dramatic voice, “hate me more, make me more powerful!”

Daphne shook her head as giggles escaped her, “I think you’ve been hanging around Luna too much.”

“None sense, maybe you just need to hang around Luna more.”

“Maybe I do,” Daphne said tilting her head to the side. “I’m sure she has some wonderful ideas. She is a Love-good after all.”

Harry barked out laughing, “That was terrible, you’ve certainly been hanging around Luna too much. Her humor is rubbing off on you.”

“That isn’t the only thing rubbing off to me,” Daphne said quirking an eyebrow with a mischievous smirk.

Harry groaned at Daphne’s terrible joke. Before the two bursts out laughing as they walked up to the door of their study room. The two shared one last smile before entering.

000

Harry groaned as Daphne poked Harry’s mouth with a spoonful of porridge. Harry’s eye twitched as Astoria poked Harry with a slice of bacon. The thought of banging his head on the table danced through Harry’s head as Luna poked Harry with a forkful of Strawberry.

“Luna, don’t bother Harry as well,” Ginny said pulling Luna’s arm away.

“But it looks like fun. I always wanted to try to feed someone.” Luna said looking at Ginny with wide eyes.

Ginny rolled her eyes as Luna bounced in her seat and began to feed Ginny some strawberries. Harry noted how Ginny was looked like she got more sleep recently. Ron did mention that he managed to take Ginny to the infirmary wing. Speaking of Ron, he was snickering at Harry’s distress. Hermione wasn’t helping as she wore an amused smile. Blaise and Neville were talking about something or another but their glances of amusement told Harry what he needed to know. The worst person was Tracey who kept directing Daphne to a different kind of food to try to make Harry eat. 

“You need energy Harry, eat a little more,” Daphne said poking Harry a few more times. “Astoria how about you quit bothering Harry.”

“I’m trying to make sure you don’t kill him with your boring oatmeal. Besides this is fun,” Astoria giggled. 

Harry said nothing as he took a bit of the bacon she held and allowing Daphne to spoon-feed him.

“Looky here oh brother of mine. Seems that ickle Harrikens got two beautiful ladies feeding him,” a jolly voice said behind Harry nearly causing him to facepalm. Harry turned around to see Fred and George or was it Gred and Forge today.

“He truly has a way with women brother.”

They shared a look between each other before excessively bowing to Harry.

“Teach us o’wise one! Share your wisdom to us plebians.” The twins chanted. “OW!”

The twins cried out as Angelina and Alicia grabbed them by the ears. 

“Oh leave poor Harry alone, he already has a doting girlfriend to deal with,” Alicia said giving a blushing Daphne a warm smile.

“You’re just jealous that even your sister has someone to feed her,” Angelina said looking at a blushing Ginny and grinning Luna. Fred and George gave their best-betrayed look towards Ginny who only rolled her eyes at them. 

“Have fun Harry, we see you at the pitch,” Angelina said dragging Fred away. 

Alicia nodded, “Yeah, see you at the pitch. I’m sure Oliver is already there mentally preparing himself or something.”

Harry laughed as Alicia began to drag George away. Katie, who was nearby, was shaking her head as laughter escaped her as well. She gave Harry a two-finger salute before following after the others.

“I better follow after them,” Harry said turning to Daphne. “... I have something for you.” Harry reached from his bag and handed Daphne something.

Daphne’s eyebrows jumped into the air when she gazed upon the crimson jersey. The bright gold Potter lettering shined back up at Daphne. Looking up, Daphne saw Harry’s questioning look.

“Thank you, Harry. I be sure to wear it,” Daphne said opening the jersey to see it in full form. With a smile Daphne waved a wand in the air and the jersey popped onto her. “Does it look alright?” Daphne said twisting about.”

“Looks great,” Harry said smiling.

Harry was then pushed out of his seat. Looking up from his spot on the floor he saw the grinning face of Astoria looking down at him. With a roll of his eyes, Harry stood up and poked Astoria on the nose causing the girl to cry in protest. He gave everyone a wave as he walked out the door. Looking over at the Slytherian table he saw Theodore Nott give a thumbs up while Malfoy’s ire was focused on Harry. 

A smile crossed Harry’s face as he walked out of the hall. 

000

Harry took in a breath as he watched the Hufflepuff seeker, Cedric Diggory, scowl at being fooled by Harry’s fake dive for the snitch. With Gryffindor ahead 70 to 40, the Hufflepuff quidditch captain must have been feeling stressed. 

Hovering in the air, Harry took this moment to pause and let the sounds of the games wash over him. Lee Jordan’s bias commentary brought a smile as did Professor McGonagall’s admonishment. The cheers of the crowd made Harry look over to see Angelina, Alica, and Katie pull off an impressive play scoring another goal for Gryffindor. Harry rolled through the air as a bludger flew over him. Fred had quickly redirected the bludger down towards one of the Hufflepuff chasers ruining their play and allowing Katie to steal the ball. Fred gave Harry a salute with his bat before diving. 

Harry grinned before he let his eyes roam over the stands. His eyes quickly focused on the Gryffindor section. The roar of Luna’s lion hat brought a fond smile to Harry’s face. A laugh almost escaped from him when he saw the hat spew bubbles. 

Harry’s eyes were caught by Daphne’s and even though he was a hundred meters away he felt that Daphne was looking at him directly in the eye. For a brief moment, the touch of a cool but gentle magic brushed against his causing Harry’s magic to wrap around the touch in a protective way. A wide smile crossed both of their faces. Their small connection broke when Astoria and Ginny hugged each other, both as pale as snow. 

That was when Harry felt a different kind of magic surround the pitch, a freezing dark oppressive magic. 

Dementors.

With no hesitation, Harry dived towards the stands. The dark cloaks of the dementors spilled from the top of the stands. Panic cries escaped from the crowd as flashes of silver from the professors and the Aurors began to light up the stadium. 

Harry could see Daphne’s swan desperately diving at the Dementors trying to chase them away but was being overwhelmed. Fire escaped from Hermione’s wand a few times before her control slipped away from her and curled up against the others deathly pale. 

Daphne’s swan gave one last dive of defiance before it was snuffed out. Leaving Daphne trying to shield Astoria and Ginny with her body. 

Harry’s magic pulsed as Dementors began to fly towards him. His wand glowed a bright silver in his hand as Harry pointed it forward.

“I will not let you harm anyone here!” Harry screamed into the wind.

“Destroy the darkness.” A gentle yet ancient-sounding chorus of voices sounded in Harry’s head. 

Harry paid no attention to the voice as he felt his magic surge to levels he never felt before. Harry’s eyes glowed an eerie green as Harry stared down the dementors.

“Expecto Patronum,” Harry said in a near-silent whisper.

Bursting from his wand a goliath silver swan, the size of a small whale, dived towards the dementors. Unlike the usual silvery mist, this Patronus was a gleaming solid silver. It let loose a deafening honk as it crashed into the now fleeing dementors. Terrible screeches escaped from the dementors as they turned to ashes leaving nothing but their cloaks. The swan continued with its dive, its presence scaring all the other dementors to flee as fast as possible. But those that were close to the Gryffindor stand were quickly destroyed as the swan crashed into the stand. Instead of causing any destruction, the Patronus broke into hundreds of smaller swans, that quickly chased down the other dementors destroying all that they touched. 

Harry watched this with wide eyes. His eyes eventually landed on Daphne, Astoria, and Ginny who were watching Harry with wide eyes and a thankful smile. Harry smiled seeing that they were safe as darkness swarmed his vision. 

“Thank you,” Harry whispered as darkness took him and the sound of rushing wind filled his ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that was a long chapter. Please forgive me if some of the scenes felt rough, I know what I wanted to convey but not how to. I hope the surrounding scenes make up for it a little.
> 
> So I got a few questions for all of you.
> 
> Are you annoyed, indifferent, or interested in the worldbuilding that I trying to incorporate as naturally into the story as possible? I've also (tried to at least) hinted at the Greengrass family history, which is related to their family magic. Do any of you have any guesses where the Greengrass family descends from? Or have I been far too vague?
> 
> Before I confirm what happened in the last scene in the next chapter, I was wondering if you all would be able to guess what exactly happened, you know with that random voice(s) and all that. It might be obvious it might not be.
> 
> Would you people be interested in seeing how Astoria met Neville? I doubt it'd be a very long scene, but I thought it would be interesting to try to show.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you found some enjoyment in this chapter. Take care, everyone!
> 
> PK OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> So, as mentioned I am crossposting my RLL from fanfiction.net. The rest of the chapters for this story will roll out throughout this and next week until it's caught up with RLL on FFN. I hope that you enjoy the story and go on to support this story and me. 
> 
> Have a good day!
> 
> PK out!


End file.
